


Through Every Season

by Charlottewithane



Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Equality, F/M, Family, Feminist Themes, Fluff, GilbertandAnnehaveahealthynonproblematicrelationship, Independence, Post-Canon, Reunions, Romantic Fluff, Strong Female Characters, auntjossoiree, healthyfriendships, justsweetmomentsbetweenthem, passionateandintelligentcouple, passionbutnosmut, universitygirls, wejustwanttoseeunproblematiclove
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 27,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23636395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlottewithane/pseuds/Charlottewithane
Summary: Post-Canon after the ending of season 3.Anne and Gilbert are passionate individuals alright. We follow them on surprise visits, homecomings, reunions and more. Being far from each other won't stop them from being a power couple, but it will certainly make them care a little less about something so passionless as 'rules of propriety' when they finally do see each other.To soirees in fall, family Christmas dinners in winter, visits in spring and long sunny days spent together in Summer back in Avonlea. They are happy and young, living their best lives with friends, family and love.Just two independent young minds completely in love. Kisses in the rain, shocked friends and family and sweet undramatic moments.
Relationships: Anne Shirley & Muriel Stacy, Cole Mackenzie & Anne Shirley, Diana Barry & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe & Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe & Sebastian "Bash" Lacroix, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Marilla Cuthbert & Matthew Cuthbert & Anne Shirley, Sebastian ''Bash'' Lacroix & Anne Shirley
Comments: 66
Kudos: 218





	1. Someone's coming

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm going slightly crazy in lockdown and I've just been imagining all the shirbert scenes that could've been, if they hadn't gone and canceled the show.  
> So now that I have more than enough time on my hands, I decided to travel to 1899 Canada.  
> This is just two independent young adults having an unproblematic, loving relationship. They are passionate individuals though.  
> Enjoy and stay safe!

It was a lovely autumn afternoon at the boarding house in Charlottetown. The girls were all sitting in the parlour, caught up in their various Friday activities. Tillie and Josie were chatting quietly among themselves, Jane was in a halfway slumber over her studies, Diana was playing a lovely piece on the piano and Ruby was sitting by the window, doing her needlework and absentmindedly looking out the window in distraction. Anne was as expected engrossed in yet another romantic read, eagerly turning each page. It was a peaceful sight, all of the Queens scholars quietly enjoying the first day of their extended weekend.  
And while all the girls appeared calm if not even a little bored on the outside, every one of them was giddy with excitement on the inside. Because come the following day they would all make their way to Ms Josephine Barry’s mansion as honorary guest of her yearly soiree. The other girls tried as best they could to imagine the evening from what Diana and Anne had described, but not even their most creative fantasies seemed to come close to the reality of the approaching night. While doing her needlework, Ruby couldn’t help but let out a content sigh now and again, when she thought of herself dancing in that beautiful pink gown or walking around arm in arm with her dashing Moody. Jane’s lips were upturned in a half-smile as her head rested in her hand, comfortably letting herself daydream. Josie and Tillie’s quiet conversation was, in reality, an important discussion over how to style their hair and which eligible young men they thought might’ve been invited. 

Anne’s mind, while at the moment completely lost in the most tragical of romances, had for days been spinning with excitement. But as much as she’d tried not to, a part of her – much bigger than she dared admit – had been longing for a certain young man, far away from her at the moment. Oh, how she would’ve given almost anything to have him at her side tomorrow night. And since she’d decided to keep their courting hidden from the other girls for just a little moment longer, – really she had intended to tell them, but wasn’t there something so excitedly romantic about a secret love? - she had no one but Diana to unburden herself to. And even her most kindred spirit shouldn’t possibly have to endure that much pining and gushing, even if said raven-haired beauty was truly ecstatic for her dearest friend.  
But Gilbert’s letter in response to the invitation had been clear – as much as he would’ve loved to be there, he was simply drowning in his studies and was almost certain that he needed the extended weekend to catch up. But even if the probability was invisibly small, Anne couldn’t help but hold onto a tiny hope that Gilbert would somehow show up. Maybe with the help of some fantastical power far greater than something so earthly as medical studies and distances.

Alas, Gilbert or no, she was determined to have the most magical evening with her girlfriends. And possibly the best weekend at Queens yet. Because at precisely 4.30 pm Mrs Blackmore strode into the parlour with her small suitcase in hand, inspecting each of the girls with her all-seeing eyes.  
“Ms Andrews, I beg of you, please sit yourself up like a respectable woman, you’re practically drooling!” she said sharply, though not entirely unkindly. Jane almost jumped up at the woman’s words and promptly sat up with a back as straight as a board. When Mrs Blackmore had made sure that she had the girls’ undivided attention, she continued;  
“Very well girls, I trust that you will behave yourselves this weekend and be as virtuous as ever. My being gone is not an excuse to steer off God’s path and I trust you to know that. I am certain you will be exemplary in your deeds, but do know that I will be sorely disappointed if I hear of any bad behaviour when I return. Good afternoon to you all”.

And with that solemn declaration, Mrs Blackmore walked out of the boarding house satisfied. But it wasn’t until her carriage had rounded the bend that the girls burst into laughter. The woman had ears like a bat at times and they didn’t dare let out a breath too early lest she return right away. Tillie stood up in the middle of the room waving an imaginary walking stick and said in her best imitation of the elderly woman, “steer off God’s good path and your ruined virtue is the ruined virtue of this house!”.  
The other girls toppled over with laughter, all calling out their own imitations – “Fear God, for he alone will grant your entrance through His heavenly door!”, “romance and beauty are frivolous things and will only lead you astray”, “Don’t spread your legs like that, you look downright like a heathen!”. Anne had been on the receiving end of the last comment more times than she could count. 

Mrs Blackmore was not an unkind woman, but she put even Marilla to shame when in the field of morality and rules. The thought of four whole days without her hawk-like eye seemed an absolute blessing to the girls, especially considering the coming soiree that they had conveniently forgotten to mention to her. Lily shook her head at the laughing girls, but couldn’t help a wide grin from forming on her own face – she was just as excited for the coming evening as any of the Avonlea girls, if not more. It was an event that a deaf-mute housekeeper rarely got the luxury of experiencing. But these strange lovely girls had invited her without hesitation. 

The girls settled down again, Diana joining Ruby on the cushion underneath the window with her own needlepoint and Jane finally abandoning her studies to join Tillie and Josie’s talk. Anne smoothed out her green skirt and white shirt and breathed out. The restriction of the corset was something she had sworn she would never get used to and so far it seemed to hold true. She had already taken out all the pins from her hair, and the dark-red curls framed her face wildly and uncontrollably, very much like the fire it resembled. Even if she did not yet dare call it auburn, her hair had darkened ever so slightly as they approached winter and now with thoughts of her mother in her head, the red seemed the most beautiful of connections to her parents. A trait she now knew was given to her by her mother, evidence as clear as day that she had belonged to someone once. 

When the sun had just started its slow descend, bathing its surroundings in the warmest of lights and illumination the tiny droplets of dew on the grass, a dark figure turned onto the front lawn of the boarding house. At the sound of gravel underfoot, Ruby looked up. As she squinted against the sun, she gave out a small gasp.  
“What in the world is Gilbert Blythe doing on our front lawn?” she asked in amazement.


	2. Reunited at last

Anne’s heart skipped several beats and for a couple of seconds, she didn’t dare lift her gaze. But when she did, her eyes locked with Diana’s, whose eyes were gleaming with excitement, not a hint of uncertainty in them. It really was Gilbert crossing the lawn. And so she let her heart decide for once. She sprang up and sprinted out, the door opening wide behind her as she jumped down the steps to the ground below.   
Gilbert only had a couple of seconds to take in the wonderful woman in front of him before she leapt into his arms. But those seconds were more than enough for him to fall completely breathless. Her wild locks curled around her face like flames caressing her fair skin and she looked utterly otherworldly to him - too ethereal for this world. And when her body moments later pressed against his and her lips found his own, he thanked the universe for bringing her to him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and drew her impossibly closer, as she arched her back slightly to reach him better. Her hand was cupping his cheek softly and her scent of earth and flowers and life engulfed him completely. As soon as Gilbert had pulled her in and returned her kiss with even more passion and longing, the very last thing on Anne’s mind was propriety. And when their initial fever had been satisfied, the kiss turned gentle, as Gilbert tenderly cupped Anne’s face with both hands. Anne wrapped one hand around his arm just above the elbow and let one rest on his chest over where his heart beat steadily. When they finally broke apart Anne kept her eyes closed for a moment longer, savouring the kiss. Gilbert was caressing her face with his thumb and she automatically leaned into his palm. To Gilbert, she was the most beautiful woman on earth and likely in every other universe out there. 

“I love you,” he told her. Anne looked up at him. No ‘I missed you’ or ‘how are you’ or ‘It’s been too long’. Simply ‘I love you’ with such a steady voice and a gaze to match it. “I’ve wanted to tell you for far too long,” he said his eyes and smile so soft and gentle that Anne couldn’t help her own smile from forming. ‘I love you too’ she breathed, her voice much less steady than his, but just as sincere. Of course they’d both known - they’d expressed their feelings so explicitly and in so many ways in their letters, that there was no doubt. But hearing it was almost too wonderful to bear. Anne felt like she was bubbling over with happiness, not capable of possibly expressing all of it, no matter how big a word she tried using. “And I missed you,” she added grinning up at him. He let out a joyful laugh and pressed another kiss to her lips, both of them smiling into it.  
“I missed you too Anne, more than I can even begin to describe,” he replied and wrapped his arms around her waist once again. She loosely wrapped her own arms around his neck and smiled up at him, about to let all her questions run free. But when Gilbert grinned back at her, he accidentally caught Ruby’s wide eye behind her and interrupted Anne in whatever question she was about to ask. “I think we have an audience,” he said, fighting hard to not laugh at the shocked expressions of the girls on the porch. Anne seemed to finally realise where they were and turned her head to look behind her at her friends. She groaned loudly at what she knew was unavoidably coming and put her forehead against Gilbert’s chest in defeat. “is it too late to run away now?” she asked begrudgingly and could feel his chest vibrating with laughter as he kissed her hair.   
“We heard that!” Tillie shouted from the porch, where they were now all waiting for the young couple with glee.   
Anne let out a sigh before unwrapping herself from Gilbert and finding his hand. “Would you like to come inside?” she asked him, glancing sideways at him. He gave her a crooked a smile, “I don’t think I have much of a choice”. And with that, they walked towards their friends on the porch.


	3. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls have a lot of questions

When all the Avonlea girls had greeted Gilbert politely and everyone had settled down in the parlour with tea, an expectant silence hung heavily in the air. Anne was trying to sip her tea with as neutral a face as possible, while very carefully avoiding the eyes of all her friends beside Diana. Luckily she was there to fight alongside the couple. Anne glanced at Gilbert sitting beside her on the sofa and found him already charmingly smirking at her.  
“Stop looking at me like that,” she retorted, desperately trying to keep her own grin from forming. His smile just widened.  
“Why?” he asked.  
“You’re not helping our cause”  
“Oh come on Anne, let me enjoy it a little. I haven’t seen you for months,” he said, steadying his gaze even more firmly on her. Anne could feel her cheeks heating up from the comment. She rolled her eyes at him playfully to hide her blush.  
“You’re insufferable,” she grumbled, not at all convincingly.  
“Didn’t seem like you thought so a few moments ago,” he mumbled teasingly. Ruby choked on her tea from the comment.  
“Gilbert Blythe!” Anne gasped, eyes widening. Gilbert was laughing by her side, enjoying the sight of a flustered and annoyed Anne all too much.  
“If I wasn’t holding my tea right now, I would smack you right over the head with a book for that!” she breathed, at the same time putting down said cup of tea, to keep from spilling it over Mrs Blackmore’s sofa. She might be impulsive, but she did value her life. She imagined her face must be scarlet red by now.  
“I don’t doubt it, Carrots,” he laughed, egging her on with glee.  
“Gilbert!” Anne was biting her lips to keep herself from either laughing or shouting. She hadn’t really decided yet, which one it would be. But before she could decide, Jane interrupted.  
“While we would all love to see Anne smack Gilbert over the head again, we have questions”. Anne groaned at that and Jane pierced her with a look.  
“Now, while you are definitely not off the hook Anne, we’ll interrogate you later,” she stated.  
“And possibly murder” an innocent-looking Ruby added. That earned a chuckle from Gilbert, which in turn earned him a smack from Anne. He caught her hand and kissed her knuckle, with a gleam in his eye. God, the boy, as infuriating as he was, really did know how to make a girl swoon, Anne thought and settled their intertwined hand in her lap. 

Jane fixed her gaze on Gilbert, and he almost looked scared of the girl. Anne stifled a giggle at the sight.  
“When in the world did this happen?! And what is this even?” she asked, followed by a jumble of questions from the other girls.  
“Everyone thought you were going to Paris and getting married and then all of a sudden -without explanation! - we get word that you are in instead in Toronto alone! But not a pip about any of this!” Josie exclaimed. Gilbert looked pleadingly at Anne for help, but she just smirked good-naturedly at him, patted his hand and leaned back in her seat satisfied. He was on his own with this one.  
“Eh, well it’s kind of a long story,” Gilbert replied, rubbing his neck.  
“We have all evening,” Josie answered unhelpfully.  
“Everything with Winifred mostly came from a mess of misunderstandings and miscommunication. I was confused about my feelings for Anne and certain that they weren’t reciprocated. I let myself hope that I could grow to love someone else, for all the wrong reasons,” he started and proceeded to tell the girls about the night at the bonfire (Anne giving her own two cents about that misunderstand), the ruined letters and his last visit with Winnie. All the way up until the train ride to Toronto.  
“Diana, you knew about this?!” Tillie squeaked.  
“I did, Gilbert still owes we for that,” she said and gave him a teasing smile.  
“I’m pretty sure I’m indebted to you for life, Diana,” he replied graciously, daring to glance at his sweetheart beside him.  
“And while Gilbert was talking to Diana, I accidentally ran into Winifred on her way to Paris. She told me they weren’t engaged, because of an “unrequited love”. I don’t think I’ve ever run as fast as I did then,” Anne laughed.  
“Gilbert found me in front of the boarding house with my suitcase in hand, on my way back to Avonlea to see him,” Anne said.  
“And then what happened?” Ruby asked eagerly.  
“Eh” Gilbert mumbled, having the decency to blush slightly alongside Anne.  
“Well, there wasn’t a whole lot of talking involved, that’s for sure and certain,” Diana commented teasingly.  
“DIANA!” Anne and Gilbert shouted, chocked by their friend’s betrayal.  
“Oh my” Tillie said, while Ruby fanned herself.  
“Oh come on, you weren’t exactly subtle about it,” Diana said rolling her eyes, “my dad still talks about it sometimes”. Anne blushed even deeper.  
“He only saw the last kiss!” Anne said, not realising that it was not a helpful comment until she had already let it slip.  
“The last?! How many were there,” Ruby giggled astonished.  
“I think Gilbert and I better go for a walk before dark,” Anne said, quickly pulling them both up from the sofa. The girls seemed to reluctantly let them off the hook for the moment being. “Would you like to join us for dinner?” Diana asked Gilbert politely. “Mrs Blackmore has gone to visit her relatives,” Ruby added helpfully.  
“Don’t I know it, otherwise I definitely wouldn’t have dared showing up, from Anne’s descriptions of her,” Gilbert said, winking at Ruby as he put on his coat. “And I would love to Diana, your aunt is expecting as much,” he replied warmly.  
“You’re staying with Aunt Jo?!” Anne asked turning to look at him. “Oh yes, Diana was kind enough to arrange it for me, since it was the most convenient solution for the soirée tomorrow night,” he said, holding up her jacket for her to put on. “Diana Barry, I see you’ve been conspiring against me then!” Anne told her kindred spirit playfully.  
“I figured you would forgive me for the tiny fib when you saw who the surprise was,” she said, smiling back at Anne. Gilbert gently gathered Anne’s hair and swept it out from under the neck of the coat, where under it had gotten stuck. She shot him a smile in thanks.  
“Just one last questing before you go,” Jane said, as Gilbert pulled open the door for Anne.  
“How long exactly have you been in love with Anne?” she poked curiously. He had told them about the multiple rejections - or rather perceived rejections - leading up to their confessions. But while there had been murmurs and speculations in class throughout the years (how could there not be from the way he stared at her?), Gilbert hadn’t mentioned how their rivalry turned to comradeship ended up as love.  
Gilbert looked at the redhead in front of him and answered honestly,  
“I’ve loved her ever since that day she broke her slate over my head in school”. And with that declaration, he stepped outside and closed the door, without waiting to see the reactions of the girls.  
“That is the most romantic thing I’ve ever heard,” Ruby said softly. Josie didn’t know what to say, so kept quiet.  
“I’m just glad they finally did realise their feelings. I’ve spent too long watching them dance around each other like idiots,” Diana said, but her voice was soft. She almost hadn’t been able to keep Gilbert’s visit a secret from her bosom friend, when she’d watched Anne trying to bravely fight off her disappointment over the last three weeks. She was wholeheartedly elated for her friend. And she certainly wasn’t going to be the one to point out that Gilbert and Anne should’ve without a doubt had a chaperone for that walk – it seemed like that ship had sailed long ago. Gilbert and Anne were both too passionate to think ‘propriety’ an important word. And she knew that they had enough intelligence to match their passion – no doubt they would be just fine.


	4. An Evening Stroll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert and Anne go for an evening stroll

It didn’t take Anne long to drag Gilbert to the side of the house, out of sight. She leaned against the wall and gave Gilbert a smile sweet enough to melt him on the spot. His lips found hers as she bunched her hands in the fabric of his shirt under his open coat. His hands found her rips, wrapping around her sides, giving Anne goose bumps. She smiled into the sweet kiss. They broke apart after a little while and Gilbert wrapped her in a slow hug. Anne’s arms wrapped around his waist underneath his coat and she placed a kiss to his chest.  
“God I’ve missed you,” he mumbled into her hair.  
“I can’t believe you’re actually here. I keep imagining that I’ll wake up from this dream,” Anne replied after a comfortable pause.  
“Well, you better believe it, because I’ve been looking forward to seeing you recite tomorrow, ever since you sent me that letter two months ago! I’ll be the proud beau clapping the loudest in the crowd,” he said. She laughed lightly at that image.  
“Now, my lady, shall we go for a stroll? I imagine we have quite a lot to talk about,” he said theatrically, offering his arm expectantly.  
“Why you are a true gentleman! I certainly can’t turn down your offer then, can I,” she answered, matching his theatrics. He laughed joyfully and off they went. 

They walked slowly, taking their time together. Neither of them could take their eyes off the other. Gilbert’s breath caught in his throat whenever Anne laughed beside him, her blue eyes sparkling with emotion. Anne was bursting with happiness at the sight of Gilbert beside her, certain that he’d become even handsomer since they last saw each other. They talked about everything that had happened since starting college, of course having detailed most of it on paper already. But speaking it and hearing an immediate response to the thought, feeling or story was thrilling in a completely different way. 

She told Gilbert of her classes, the teachers she loved and those that despised her for speaking her mind at all. She spoke of the unfortunate situations she and the girls had found themselves in over the months, trying to adapt to a new home, school and life as college girls. And she told him of her article on Ka’wket that she was working on every spare minute she got.  
“It pains me so to think of her still stuck in that nightmarish place Gilbert, her parents faithfully waiting for her outside,” she confided. “If I can really get the Toronto Star to publish my article, I just know that it will have to set things in motion. If people only knew of the horrors! But this time around I know I must tread carefully. I’ll see Miss Stacy about it when we go back for Christmas break,” she said resolutely.  
“I will help in any way I can,” Gilbert assured her. She shot him a grateful smile.  
“Actually, if it isn’t too much trouble, I would love it if you could research the best way to go about approaching the Star for me,” she said and he didn’t hesitate to agree. After all, he wanted to see justice served just as much as her.  
On their walk, he told her of his new friends from University, of crazy tales from his boarding house and of all the sleepless nights he’d spent in the library studying. It wasn’t until dark had completely fallen over them and Anne began to shiver that they reluctantly returned to the boarding house for dinner. 

All the times Anne had imagined their first reunion, she hadn’t dared hope for anything like what reality had turned out to be. The joy, of course, and maybe a shy kiss goodbye at the end of the meeting. But it felt as natural as breathing having him there beside her – she didn’t feel shy or uncertain at any moment. And the unhesitant passion between them was enough to leave her hot and breathless – it seemed the passion of their letters was matched thoroughly by real life. God, she really did love him completely. And she had no doubt that he loved her. To love and be loved truly felt like the absolute best gift life could possibly give her. And to think she had been so certain that she would die an old unkissed maid! She took the hand closest to her and kissed his knuckles softly silently thanking the universe for the life she found at Green Gables, unaware of how the man beside her had done the same thing only a few hours prior. She saw her friends sitting in the parlour through the window and smiled even wider as they neared the house. She was very lucky indeed.


	5. Evening Talks on the Porch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for dragging out the start friends! I promise the pace will pick up soon enough.

The Avonlea friends had had an evening filled with lots of talk and laughter, as the girls exchanged stories with Gilbert and kept up a teasing interrogation. When Anne later followed Gilbert out to the porch, her cheeks were hurting from all the smiling she’d done since he came. Gilbert was very aware of the fact that the girls were huddled together in the window, but couldn’t find it in himself to care all that much when Anne was looking so lovely stood there in front of him in flesh and blood for the first time in over three months. He had dreamed of this reunion too many times to count and finally being there with her seemed a dream. No more running from their feelings, no more misunderstandings and insecurities. He looped his arms around her waist, something he’d already grown accustomed to and smiled down at the rose-cheeked redhead.   
“If you told me a year ago that this would be my future, I wouldn’t have believed you,” he said, laughing softly. She let out a laugh alongside him, her heart jumping at the thought of what the word future held.  
“I can’t help but look back at my 13-year-old self sometimes and laugh,” she answered. “I was so dead-set on disliking you then and so infuriatingly stubborn”.  
“Well, I don’t think the stubbornness has really worn-off that much has it?” Gilbert teased. “And besides, I think I needed that slate over the head to tell me exactly which girl to pay attention to,” he said.   
“So you really did mean what you said? You’ve really had feelings for me since we were children?” she asked softly, looping her arms around his neck. To think that he could love such a homely, knobbly-kneed and temperamental girl.   
“It’s always been you, Anne,” he replied simply. How thrilling it was to hear him say it so offhandedly, Anne thought.  
“And what luck, right? It all feels so natural like all the puzzle pieces just slid together seamlessly,” he continued. She hummed in agreement.  
“I really am so glad you’re here, Gil, “ she said honestly, “I kept hoping and dreaming that you would somehow magically appear tomorrow, but I never actually dared to believe it could truly happen.”  
“I wouldn’t miss the chance to escort you to a party for the first time,” he replied. All these firsts they were experiencing together, made him feel giddy with excitement for everything to come.  
None of them missed how drastically different this porch talk was from the last one they'd had. It seemed like ages ago that they'd still been so keen on hiding their feelings.   
Anne smiled at him and pushed at his chest lightly.  
“You should get going, Aunt Jo is probably wondering whether you got kidnapped on the way home,” she said, pulling away slightly. Gilbert laughed and instead pulled her closer to kiss her goodnight. He'd been robbed of the chance to do so that last time because of his own stupidity. He certainly wasn't about to pass up on it a second time.   
Anne was getting afraid that she wouldn’t be able to go back to just sending letters again after now knowing what it felt like to really be with him. She could never get enough of him or his kisses, she though. Although to be fair, they had only spend mere hours together, so the thought may have been a naive notion. Never the less, she at least hoped that she would never get to a point where his presence and kisses didn't spread a warm, lovely feeling through her whole body. The gentle kiss lingered before Gilbert pulled away with a sigh.   
“God, if I could just stay like this for the rest of my life, I would die a happy man,” he declared dramatically.  
“That doesn’t sound very practical, now does it Dr. Blythe?” Anne teased, but she couldn’t help but silently agree with him.   
“Now go on, we’ll see each other tomorrow!” she said, shooing him off the porch. He laughed good-naturedly, clutching his heart dramatically.  
“Darling, I don’t think I can survive ‘till then!” he joked loudly. She shushed him, afraid of the neighbours hearing him, but couldn’t help herself from laughing at his theatrics. She loved the fool after all.  
When she closed the door and fell against it with a sigh, the girls were waiting for her.   
“I’m really sorry I didn’t tell you,” she told them after gathering herself and walked to them casually. She might’ve walked and talked unaffectedly, but she could do absolutely nothing about the glow that had lit up her face or the faraway look in her eyes, filled with romance.   
The girls all looked at each other knowingly. Anne Shirley Cuthbert had a lot of explaining to do, but for now, they wanted to gush over her. And with that, they linked arms with their redheaded romantic, ready for a night of laughter and gossip crammed together on one bed. After all, Anne had managed to snatch up Avonlea's very best bachelor and they wanted in on every detail of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to leave recommendations, corrections, wishes, critique in the comments. I would love to hear any and all thoughts on the story!
> 
> All the best xx


	6. Afternoon laziness

Anne was brushing her hair absentmindedly, looking out her bedroom window in deep thought. A tiny part of her was afraid that the previous evening had been nothing but a figment of her imagination.  
She was repeating the poem Aunt Jo had asked her to recite over and over in her head, terrified of forgetting it, even though she’d memorised it over a month ago. It was an honour that Aunt Jo thought her fit enough once again and she wanted to do Gertrude and the poem justice. So there she was, excited and terrified for the coming night, a poem on her mind and a brush in her hand. That’s how Gilbert found her, and leaning against the doorframe, he made no haste to make known his presence. Instead, he admired her long curls spilling over slender shoulders and the curve at her waist, clearly silhouetted against the light spilling in from the window. She was wearing the same green skirt from the day prior and a white shirtwaist. She simply took his breath away. Finally, he thought it wise to speak, before accidentally being caught in his admiration. After all, him being in her room was probably against the rules as it was, but Diana had pointed at the stairs with a grin, when he had knocked on the already open front door, and with that permission, his legs had carried him to Anne without further thought. 

“You are a sight for sore eyes, Anne Shirley Cuthbert,” he said from the doorway, casually crossed arms and a smirk playing on his lips. She jumped slightly from the sudden voice and turned around to smile at him.  
“And what brings you to my room, Mr Blythe?” she asked, placing her brush carefully on her vanity and winking at him through the mirror. God, he’d been robbed of years of sly Anne.  
“I thought we might go for a walk together?” he answered.  
“What do you say we stay here and study instead?” she asked, “I wanted to continue my research for my article on the residential schools”.  
“I hoped you might say that,” Gilbert replied and picked up his bag in the hallway, ”frankly I am drowning in my medical studies and brought everything along with me”.  
And so they sat down to study together, not so different from old times back in Avonlea. They’d spent hours studying together at the kitchen table at Green Gables or on the porch of the Blythe-Lacroix house.  
Though this time around they sat together on Anne’s bed for comfort (something that admittedly did make Gilbert’s pulse quicken slightly), basking in their private moment together. Anne would show Gilbert parts of old articles she found especially disturbing or absurd, while Gilbert sometimes read passages aloud to Anne from his medical book that he thought she might find fascinating as well. All though they couldn’t exactly help each other much in their studies or compete in knowledge on the two vastly different topics, they found comfort in each other’s presence and joy in sharing their passions. Three hours later they were still on the bed but had moved to sitting besides each other (as opposed to either end like before), Gilbert leaning against the headboard and Anne sitting cross-legged (very unladylike) bowed over her notebook. After having had to move for the 10th time to show each other a picture or quote, the solution had seemed obvious.

She suddenly looked up at Gilbert in exasperation.  
“I simply can’t study anymore Gilbert,” she exclaimed with a huff. He closed his own book without hesitation.  
“Thank God, I’ve been staring at the same page for the past quarter,” he answered sliding down to lay more comfortably on his back. Anne laughed at him, “why didn’t you tell me?” she asked. He grinned back at her goofily with one open eye.  
“I was afraid you’d propose a walk and I’m enjoying sitting here with you too much,” he answered. She shook her head at him, but didn’t hesitate to snuggle into his side, putting her head on his chest and resting her hand on his stomach. He wrapped his own arm that was under her head tighter around her.  
“Is this okay?” she asked him after a short silence. He almost laughed at the question. It was more than okay. He told her as much. She tilted her head up to look at him.  
“It’s strange how all of this is so new, but it feels like we’ve done it a hundred times over,” she commented thoughtfully. Gilbert agreed. Should it really feel so natural to compliment and hold and kiss a girl he’d barely been courting in real life for two full days? But then again it wasn’t just a girl. It was Anne – a girl he’d known for almost four years, his school rival, practically his family. It was the girl, the girl he’d been hopelessly in love with for years. And it seemed a dam had broken between them when they first kissed, when they finally realised that their feelings were reciprocated – it was as if everything after became an ‘of course’, something natural and given. Anne would say destined to be.  
They lay like that, talking for a while until Anne started drifting off and Gilbert’s eyelids grew heavy. None of them had been able to sleep much that night, too excited to calm down their minds. And besides, while Anne had been busy gossiping with her girlfriends, Gilbert had spent half the night getting reacquainted with Cole and winning Josephine Barry’s approval. But now peacefully snuggled together, sleep came easy, in spite of the daylight streaming through the window. 

And that is how the rest of the Avonlea gang found them later. Wrapped up in each other’s arms, papers and books everywhere and sleeping soundly.  
Josie gasped at the impropriety of the scene, but none of them could deny that the couple looked blissful in their mid-day slumber. However, there were more important matters to tend to and so Diana forcefully dropped a book on the ground. It had the desired effect and when the two sleeping beauties realised that they were not alone, they sprang from the bed, Gilbert purposefully jumping to the other side of the room and Anne quickly straightening her skirt, forgetting about her unruly hair in the process. But she couldn’t help herself from bursting into laughter, when she saw Gilbert’s guilty expression and his dishevelled hair.  
“Anne!” he retorted. She straightened herself out and took a deep breath.  
“Sorry, sorry! You look adorable,” she said, giggling. He shook his head at her.  
“Gilbert, you’ll be on your way now, we have to get ready for tonight and so do you!” Tillie said, shooing him a bit. He nodded and packed his back, before squeezing Anne’s hand.  
“Gil, wait a second,” she said tugging on his hand to get him closer.  
“You can’t go out like that,” she said pointing to his hair and quickly combing it through with her hands to get him back to an appropriate state.  
“Thank you,” he said, giving her a brief kiss on the cheek and tipping an imaginary hat at the girls.  
“M’ladies,” he said charmingly and went to the door. Anne seemed to bring out the very cheekiest side of Gilbert. One they had glimpsed rarely since his father’s death. Loss couldn’t help but leave its trail.  
“Moody will be here at 7 with a carriage,” Ruby shouted to him, “I’m sure we can squeeze you in too”. Gilbert gave her a grateful nod before closing the door behind him.  
“Now let’s get ready!” Diana said, clapping her hands once in excitement. What a night it would be.


	7. Getting ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls get ready for Aunt Jo's soiree - dresses, hair and laughter is aplenty. Gil and Anne both get a little lost in their dreams for their future together

They were bussing with excitement as they helped each other get ready for the soiree and the boarding house was filled with laughter and chatter for the next hours.   
They spotted Lily in the parlour and practically dragged her to Josie and Tillie’s room to join them. Diana put on the most becoming blue dress and an ever so dainty necklace that she’d inherited. With her raven-black hair and perfect complexion, she looked lovelier than ever.   
Ruby was finally in her sweet pink dress of dreams, looking like a princess right out of a fairy tale, and she sighed at herself in the mirror, having dreamed of wearing the new gown for months. Tillie wore an elegant green dress that hugged her curvy body to perfection, Jane a deep purple dress and Josie looked as beautiful as ever in an intricately designed golden gown. Lily looked as fine as any rich lady in her lovely lilac gown. 

Anne’s own gown had been carefully crafted by Miss Jeannie after a long talk with Anne of her dreams for it. And it really felt as if it had been taken right out of her dreams and been made real. It was the most delicate gown Anne had ever owned in a pure white colour and layers and layers of fine fabric. The shoulders were elegantly puffed and the sleeves flared out in layers of fabric and lace just under her elbows. The neckline was a becoming straight line and around the waist ran a silk band, tied at the back in a beautiful bow. But what truly made Anne’s heart leap at the sight of her dress was the embroidery. Against the white of the dress, delicate flowery patterns in beautiful colours adorned the dress in clusters everywhere. It was as if Mother Nature herself had decided to make Anne a dress and she felt beautiful looking at herself in the mirror. Strong and elegant and stunning. 

The girls all gushed over each other as they helped one another with their hair. Diana twisted Anne’s curls into a beautifully romantic up-do at the nape of her neck. Securing a flower in the bun as an accessory. Anne in turn braided and twisted Diana’s straight dark hair into an elegant up-do higher up on her head. She put on her silver bracelet from Matthew and a pearl necklace Diana had let her borrow.   
“Anne, you look like a wood nymph,” Ruby complimented her sweetly. Anne squeezed her friend’s hand in appreciation.  
“Ruby, you look positively exquisite, like the most beautiful princess of any fairy tale,” Anne replied honestly. Ruby almost cried from the comment.  
“Gilbert will fall to one knee and propose to you right then and there when he sees you in that dress, Anne,” Tillie teased lovingly. Anne’s cheeks reddened at the comment.  
“Of course, he wouldn’t! I’m not yet 17! And besides, we’ve barely started courting and he has years left of his medical studies. He knows that I want to be teaching before marriage is even in question”.  
“So you’ve truly talked of marriage? Oh, Anne, I wouldn’t dare even utter the word in front of Moody!” Ruby exclaimed, her cheeks reddening as much as Anne’s.   
They had written of it before, of their future together. 'Engagement' hadn’t been mention by word, but they had agreed that marriage was something for a faraway future, both having much to accomplish before their life together could truly start.   
But Anne couldn’t help but sometimes wish that future a little closer – a little cottage together in the woods perhaps, a brook behind it and flowers blooming around it – Gilbert a hardworking doctor and herself a teacher, like miss Stacy, writing articles for different newspapers when not teaching. But still, she had too many things to experience before then, more adventures with her friends and much more to learn. Even though marriage would in no way halt her from doing that, she knew that she wasn't quite ready for that step yet. While learning and growing together with Gilbert was an exciting prospect, she had a lot of learning to do on her own still. She snapped out of her daydream, pinched her cheeks for colour and joined the girls in the parlour. 

There, she sat herself down across from Lily and let the young housekeeper teach her more of her fascinating soundless language. It was a hard tongue to master, but from the very first day Anne had been determined to learn, and by now she could communicate with her in simple sentences.  
And at exactly 7 a knock sounded on the door, making all of the girls stand up. Ruby rushed to open it and engulfed Moody in a hug. He looked dashing in his suit, far from the awkward and chubby boy he had once been. Besides him stood a curly-haired prince charming, looking as if he had galloped right out of a storybook. And at the moment said prince charming was frozen and staring at the girl in front of him. This beautiful, regal, incredible girl had conveniently forgotten to tell him that she was wearing white. And he was absolutely powerless before her. Because as she took a couple of steps toward him, his mind was somewhere in the future, her dress accompanied by a veil. It took everything in him not to fall to one knee right then and there.   
“Hi,” she breathed softly, wide blue eyes finding his. For the first time since their passionate reunion, she looked almost shy, a slight blush colouring her cheeks. Pink lips, a constellation of freckles, round eyes, wild hair tamed into a soft up-do – she was without a doubt the most beautiful thing he’d ever laid eyes on. It took him a few seconds to find his voice again.  
“You look beautiful, Anne,” he said, although it didn’t seem a word nearly big enough for what he wanted to express.   
“Thank you,” she said, squeezing his hand.   
"You look as handsome as ever, Gil," she replied softly.  
The touch seemed to shake Gilbert slightly from his dreamy state and he grabbed her coat from the coatstand to help her on with it. He knew she was more than capable of doing it herself, but it was a simple gesture that made him feel a part of her life. When no one was looking, he pressed a light kiss to the nape of her neck, before taking her hand. The gesture left Anne with goosebumps and a hitched breath. There really were still many firsts left to explore.   
And with that, the old Avonlea chums, with their newest edition, squeezed onto Moody’s carriage and set off for a night of magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the filler chapter, although it was a blast to imagine all their looks! Tomorrow the whole chapter from the soiree will be up!


	8. A night to remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avonlea gang have a magical night at Aunt Jo's yearly soiree

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long one, enjoy!

Aunt Jo had outdone herself once again for her yearly soiree. Anne felt transported into another world, somewhere she felt she could fit into effortlessly. Flowers surrounded her completely, illuminated by a mix of the modern electric lights, crystal chandeliers and candles. Partygoers dressed in flowers, elegant and strangely shaped dresses and materials Anne had never seen before. Men in stunning dresses with meter-long trains, women in suits, some in a magical fusion of both. Capes and bows, giant hats, feathers and flower crowns. Foreign festive attires and intricate designs. People of every skin colour and every nationality, it seemed. Artists, actors, magicians and foreign correspondents. Anne felt blissfully at home speaking to a magician from India, a beautiful man sporting a glorious moustache and red lipstick and a petite woman with a birdcage for hair. 

When they first arrived, Anne had engulfed Cole in a giant hug as soon as she saw him, almost toppling him over in the process – they saw each other too rarely, compared to how close they lived. Aunt Jo came to greet them with sparkling eyes. Anne had missed her advisor and kindred spirit too, she realised.  
“Anne-girl, you look like you might disappear into the forest at the blink of an eye,” Jo exclaimed appraisingly.  
“Oh, Aunt Jo everything looks absolutely stupendous! And thank you for letting Gilbert stay here,” Anne replied, kissing the elderly lady on the cheek.  
“Oh, he’s been nothing but a gentleman, that one. We’ve had quite some laughs, the two young men and I!” she answered and patted Gilbert's shoulder affectionately. Of course, he had charmed her, Anne thought cheekily, he could charm just about anyone.

-

When all the guests had arrived, Aunt Jo gathered everyone around her to welcome them and give a toast to Gertrude. Anne found her friends easily and took her place beside Gilbert as he slid an arm around her waist. Cole was on her other side with his classmate Sebastian. He had talked of him eagerly in his letters to her, but had not dared admit to any romantic feelings, lest the other man not feel the same. Now though Sebastian murmured something to him that made Cole smile and their hands found each other’s naturally. Anne caught his eye and reached out to squeeze his other hand in affection. She was truly happy that he had found someone to love, after so many years of feeling afraid and wrong. Cole returned her sparkling smile with his own, glancing at Gilbert briefly – he was as happy for her, as she was for him. And hadn’t he been the one to tell her that Gilbert had a crush on her over a year ago? They all raised their glasses in a toast.  
“And now for a bit of entertainment, before I’ll let all of you loose on the dance floor. My dearest friends, while they might be young, these three spirited souls have talent well beyond their years. And so I’ve asked them to help me in remembering my dear Gertrude tonight,” Aunt Jo spoke loudly.  
“First, my precious Cole, who has become my family, has spent months creating a sculpture of Gertrude and I from our wedding day,” she said and motioned for Rollings to roll in the table covered by a piece of cloth.  
“Cole, would you please, my dear?” she asked, gesturing for the young man to reveal his piece. Anne held her breath in anticipation for her friend. He removed the cloth in a dramatic sweep to reveal his sculpture to a clapping crowd. It was glorious, Anne thought, it simply radiated love. Her friend had done a marvellous job and the crowd seemed to agree. Sebastian was shouting and clapping the loudest for his beau and when a bashful Cole could make his way back to his group of friends, Sebastian didn’t hesitate to pull him in for a kiss. This was a safe place and for once the young couple did not have to hide their affection. Although it did little to stop Cole from blushing at the display.  
“Now my wonderfully talented great-niece, Diana - whom I’m proud to say is studying at Queens College at the moment – has agreed to playing one of Gertrude’s favourite tunes on the piano”.  
And so the guests were swept up in a wonderful piece of music at times sad and at times heart-clenchingly romantic. Anne’s heart ached with pride at her friend’s accomplishment, not just on the piano, but as much in finding the courage to accept Aunt Jo’s offer, the same offer she had turned down the year prior. If she hadn’t already heard her tirelessly rehearsing the piece to perfection many many nights, it surely would’ve brought Anne to tears. When the last tone had vibrated throughout the room it was replaced with loud clapping – many of the hands accompanied by tearful eyes.  
Jo herself had glassy eyes as she stood to make her final announcement.  
“And last, but not least, you might remember Anne Shirley Cuthbert, a kindred spirit from last year’s soiree, though since then she has grown into quite the young woman. I’ve asked her to recite one of Gertrude’s favourite poems in my stead. I’ve never been good with words and would surely not be able to finish one sentence of it,” she said with a shaky laugh. The room gave a sympathetic laugh with her in understanding of her loss.  
Anne’s hands had grown clammy and she felt as if she might throw up, her heart beating fast against her rib cage. But she strode resolutely to the front of the room and took a deep breath. She found Gilbert’s encouraging face among the crowd and let her eyes drink in his courage before starting the poem by Elizabeth Barrett Browning;

How do I love thee? Let me count the ways.  
I love thee to the depth and breadth and height  
My soul can reach, when feeling out of sight  
For the ends of being and ideal grace.  
I love thee to the level of every day’s  
Most quiet need, by sun and candle-light.  
I love thee freely, as men strive for right.  
I love thee purely, as they turn from praise.  
I love thee with the passion put to use  
In my old griefs, and with my childhood’s faith.  
I love thee with a love I seemed to lose  
With my lost saints. I love thee with the breath,  
Smiles, tears, of all my life; and, if God choose,  
I shall but love thee better after death.

While she herself would never know the momentum she had when she spoke, others saw it clear as day. She talked animatedly and with an air of courage that never let on how nervous she truly was. Each word, each syllable was carefully formed and spoken, weighed exactly right to give meaning to the sentence. Her words carried immense power, her eyes and gestures even more so, as she carefully crafted not just a phenomenal story, but a feeling – almost tangible in its magnitude. 

It felt as if the room exploded around her as she smiled and curtsied. But as promised, one person was clapping the loudest right in the middle of the sea of faces. His eyes were filled with admiration and his smile was as proud as ever. He caught her eye and winked at her cheekily. Anne floated back to her friends, with shaky knees, but Diana was quick to pull her off her path and hiss,  
“Anne, they’re encoring you, you have to go back”. Anne felt as if she might faint.  
“Oh Diana, I can’t go back,” she said.  
“Of course you can, I’ve heard you practising your encore and you know it just as well as the first one,” she said and pushed the redhead to the front again.  
The clapping stilled as she took her place once again. She looked at Jo for reassurance, and the old lady gave her a gentle smile, through teary eyes. She looked out again and felt a calmness settle, as she started her soft recital;

“Hope” is the thing with feathers -  
That perches in the soul -  
And sings the tune without the words -  
And never stops - at all -

And sweetest - in the Gale - is heard -  
And sore must be the storm -  
That could abash the little Bird  
That kept so many warm -

I’ve heard it in the chillest land -  
And on the strangest Sea -  
Yet - never - in Extremity,  
It asked a crumb - of me.

Not an eye appeared dry when she’d finished her second recital, but only one person seemed important to Anne. She turned to Aunt Jo and hugged her tightly.  
“Thank you, Dear,” the old woman whispered and squeezed her hands. On these nights, she missed her darling the most, hosting the parties that used to be hers. But simultaneously she found herself overwhelmed by the friendships they’d build together and felt all the more grateful for it now. With time she would be fine. 

For more than two hours Anne was whisked away by this person or that, who wanted to praise her for her recital or ask her questions. And while she enjoyed the conversations ever so much, she longed to find her girlfriends or Cole or Gilbert and dance her heart out. She caught glimpses of Ruby and Moody dancing, of Cole talking to artists and of the other girls dancing or talking or laughing. Diana sometimes sent her a smile from across the room or squeezed her hand when she walked by, but Gilbert wasn’t much more than a black curl here or a wink there as she was passed from group to group.

Finally, she found an opening to excuse herself and all but ran to Diana.  
“My dearest Diane, would you please honour me with a dance?” she asked, holding out a hand expectantly.  
“You may,” her bosom friend answered and followed her to the middle of the floor. They danced and laughed for what felt like hours, soon joined by the other girls and at times Cole and Sebastian. Sebastian swung her around skillfully and she landed laughingly in Diana’s arms, the other girls close by. They kept dancing until Anne’s feet were soar and her skin was covered in a thin layer of sweat. But her eyes were wide and shining and her smile just as blinding. When she twirled again, she saw Moody whisk a flushed Ruby away for a dance, while Gilbert came straight toward her. Diana saw him too and quickly accepted an offer to dance from a handsome stranger.  
“Care to take some air with me?” he asked her, holding out a hand for her to take.  
“Please,” she answered relieved, gently taking it and following him to the yard. The cold night air felt glorious on her heated skin and she breathed in content.  
“You truly are a hero, Gilbert Blythe,” she remarked, eyes closed in enjoyment.  
He was cheekily taking advantage of the moment to let his eyes drink her in – her smooth skin - more of it than what he usually saw with that neckline -, clusters of freckles permanently painted on her skin, pink cheeks, slightly messy hair, white dress.  
“You didn’t tell me your dress would be white,” he blurted out before he could think to stop the words. She opened her eyes and glanced at him curiously.  
“I didn’t think to, don’t you like it? I do know that I am awfully pale for it,” she started, fidgeting a little. Gilbert could’ve kicked himself. He instead grabbed her hand, to keep her from fidgeting.  
“I’ve never seen anything more beautiful in my life,” he insisted, putting her at ease.  
“You caught me off guard is all, you are mesmerizing in white, Anne. I could get used to you in it,” he said and realization seemed to dawn on her, as her eyes softened. How had they gone from believing that they would never marry to vaguely talking of their future together in the mere span of half a year?  
“You sure do look like the bride of adventure,” he added softly. And he was right, she really did.  
“I feel like it,” she answered. And with a teasing smile added,  
“And I’ll keep in mind that you like white. I might start wearing it exclusively”. He groaned at her comment but didn’t interject. After all, it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world.  
“Did you spot Lily signing away with a gentle-looking man in there?” he asked Anne after a comfortable silence.  
“Oh really? How wonderful! Wouldn’t it be fantastic if she found a love who truly gets her?” Anne asked, eyes shining bright. Gilbert hummed in agreement. They sat down on a bench to talk, and soon Gilbert was shrugging off his jacket to give to a shivering Anne.  
“Gilbert, you’ll get sick! Really there’s no need for it,” she protested, but couldn’t hide the contented sigh when the jacket wrapped around her.  
“I know I don’t need to, but please let me just do this tiny thing. It makes me feel like I’m actually a little useful to you,” he said almost pleadingly. She shook her head but kept the jacket nonetheless. When the song changed again Gilbert stood up abruptly and turned to Anne. He bowed down an upturned hand.  
“M’lady, would you care for a dance?” he asked her. She got up too, curtsying and laying her hand in his.  
“I would love to,” she said as he kissed her knuckle. She held out his jacket like he had done for her before and helped him on with it. Whatever small favours he did for her, she knew she would have a lifetime of reciprocating them. Arm in arm they joined the other couples on the dance floor, spending the rest of the night swirling and swaying and laughing. Whenever Gilbert held her eye or took her hand, Anne felt transported back to that day in school when ´the Dashing White Sergeant´ was playing. And while she might as well have compared them to Mr Darcy and Elizabeth, she felt that their own romance would be just as grand. For once she couldn’t think up a fantasy better than their reality. 

It wasn’t until well past midnight that seven exhausted women all climbed onto Moody’s carriage headed home. Lily with a heart filled with the blooming feeling of first love, Tillie with yet another promise of a suitor and Anne with a kiss goodbye still lingering on her lips and a promise of adventures come tomorrow. They waved excitedly until the mansion was no longer visible, sending kisses to the elderly lady, Cole, Sebastian and Gilbert who were watching them leave. All girls fell right into bed upon their return, all with sore feet and a smile playing on their sleepy lips. It had been a night to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will probably be the last or second last of Gilbert's autumn visit. After, I will likely cut forward to Christmas break - I have lots of cute and cozy scenes planned already.
> 
> Stay safe!


	9. A day of adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilbert and Anne spent their last day together on an outing to Rocky Point

Anne was up way too early for her taste, but she wasn’t about to waste her last day with Gilbert. She threw on her clothes as fast as the layers and lacing would allow - which frankly wasn’t fast at all. Her chemise, drawers and stockings were fairly quick to put on, but she had to wake up Diana to help with the dreaded corset. Diana went straight back to bed after and left Anne to finish off on her own, pulling on her petticoat, shirtwaist, skirt and old boots. She twisted her hair into a slightly rushed version of her usual up-do and quickly packed a light picnic basket. The walk to Aunt Jo’s wasn’t exactly a short one, but she walked at a brisk pace and took every shortcut she knew of and before long, she was knocking on the big mansion door out of breath.   
“Rollings!” she exclaimed excitedly, tipping an imaginary hat at him before letting herself in. The elderly man had gotten used to her antics and merely nodded back. She could hear faint laughter coming from the dining room and followed the sound, through the ballroom that multiple sets of hands had already started cleaning, removing the last of the lingering magic. 

She found Aunt Jo and Gilbert laughing loudly at a story Cole was animatedly telling, a half-eaten Sunday breakfast still on the table. The picture warmed her heart and their smiles only grew wider when they spotted the windswept redhead in her old muddy boots.  
“Anne-girl! Heavens, we didn’t expect you this early, come and sit down,” Aunt Jo said and Gilbert pulled out the chair beside him for her to sit down in.  
“Thank you,” she said and sat down with a sigh, out of breath from the walk, squeezing Gilbert’s hand.  
“Gilbert and I are going on an adventure today and sleep just simply didn’t seem important enough,” she explained, setting her basket on the table. They laughed at her odd ways, it was so Anne and no matter how much she grew up, she wouldn’t quite lose that side of herself.   
“Very well then, but before you go on your grand adventure, eat some breakfast. If I know you, Shirley, I know that you forgot to eat this morning,” she said and Anne happily obliged as Cole continued his story. Soon they were all chatting and laughing, while Anne finished her breakfast.

“Should we get going, Anne-girl?” Gilbert asked, testing out Aunt Jo’s nickname for her with a smirk. She rolled her eyes at him.  
“Yes we should, otherwise we’ll end up spending another day lazing inside,” she said, referring back to their afternoon in the boarding house. He winked at her cheekily and picked up the picnic blanket Aunt Jo had lent them. Anne took the basket and kissed Aunt Jo and Cole on their cheeks.   
“Bye, my loves! I promise to visit soon!” she called with the blow of a kiss, before stepping onto the carriage Aunt Jo had prepared for them.   
“Thank you for the carriage, Ms Barry, I’ll be back before nightfall,” Gilbert said, taking the reins and clicking his tongue to get the horse to start moving. 

“Oh, Gilbert what a lovely day for an adventure don’t you think? I so adore autumn,” Anne said, looping her arm through his. The sky was blue with no signs of rain and the trees had yet again reached the end of their cycle, red and orange hues saturating the landscape passing by.  
“It is,” he agreed. 

-

At times, they rode on in comfortable silence and at times in passionate discussions on this topic or that. After all, they wouldn’t truly be Anne and Gilbert if they didn’t partake in good-natured debates.  
“Gilbert! You can’t truly mean that you wouldn’t even entertain the idea of going to Alaska for gold! You know that they’ve discovered gold in Nome,” she said in disbelief.  
“I’m completely serious that I would never think of it!” he shot back just as passionately.  
“First of all we live much too far away to even consider it and secondly I have absolutely no mining experience,” he said.  
“Oh, but just for the fun of it, pretend that you’re a hard-working miner from Skagway, then you would surely go,” she continued, not giving up.  
“It wouldn’t change a thing for me, Anne, the White Pass Trail is an absolute death trap,” he said stubbornly.  
“But the gold, Gilbert, the gold! You would return a true adventurer with pockets full of it,” she said dreamily. The danger of it made it all the more adventurous to Anne. He shook his head at her hopeless fantasies with a smile.  
“You know just as well as I, Anne-girl, that if it truly came down to it, and I told you I wanted to go, you wouldn’t let me step one food on that trail,” he said smilingly. She sighed in defeat.  
“Oh, if it truly was your dream, I couldn’t possibly keep you from it, but I would beg you not to go. No amount of gold would really seem a valid exchange for your life. Although it does sound ever so heroic,” she said, leaning her head on his shoulder.  
“And besides, I think we learned our lesson that we shouldn’t put our faith in gold,” she said, thinking back to all of Avonlea’s hardships after the whole gold ruse incident. He hummed in agreement, and they lapsed into a comfortable silence for a little while, before Anne broke it again.  
“Anne-girl, huh?” she said.  
“What do you think?” Gilbert asked honestly.  
“I think I like it when you call me that,” she answered. He smiled at that, having half expected a slate to the head for it. He liked it when he called her that too. 

-

They reached the Blockhouse Point Light at Rocky Point just an hour past noon. Anne jumped out of the carriage quickly and walked further out, taking in the sight.  
“Oh it’s phenomenal,” she said excitedly looking out over the sea.  
“Spell it,” Gilbert shouted to her while tying the horse. Anne looked back at him in disbelief.  
“Gilbert Blythe, are you challenging me to a duel?” she asked dramatically. He laughed at that.  
“I am, Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, unless you are afraid of losing?” he said innocently. After years of practice, he knew exactly how to press her buttons.  
“That’s ridiculous, might I remind you who won the last one?” she said.  
“Oh, I think I know how to spell it now,” he said boldly. She blushed crimson red from the comment, as he made his way to where she stood.  
“It’s too easy, could you really think of nothing better? P-H-E-N-O-M-E-N-A-L, phenomenal,” she said confidently.  
“Spell egregious,” she shot back. He laughed at her feistiness.  
“Ouch Anne, you hurt me so! E-G-R-E-G-I-O-U-S, egregious,” he replied. She huffed, having hoped to win easily.  
“Now I suggest that we set up our picnic, before continuing,” he said and she happily obliged, helping him fold out the blanket. While it wasn’t exactly warm – it was too late in the season for it to be - the sun did warm them slightly and the wind had blessedly stilled since morning. Gilbert laid down contentedly on his back when they’d finished their lunch, admiring the woman sitting beside him.   
“Spell amorevolous,” he said softly.  
“You are scandalous, Gil,” she said blushing slightly, but didn’t take long to answer,   
“A-M-O-R-E-V-O-L-O-U-S, amorevolous,” she replied, looking down at him satisfied.  
“Spell reminiscence” she shot back facing him fully now. He put one arm under his head and started to draw circles in her hand.  
“R-E-M-I-N-I-S-C-E-N-C-E, reminiscence,” he said, placing a kiss in the palm he’d been drawing circles in. She sighed happily.  
“Mr Blythe, it is dangerous what you’ve done, I fear this duel might go on for years yet,” she said teasingly.  
“Oh, I’m counting on it, we can’t have that our old competitive ways disappear completely, can we now?” he replied, sitting himself up on his elbows, his face dangerously close to hers.  
“I don’t think we could make it disappear, even if we tried, “ she said, before leaning down to brush her lips against his. They stayed on the blanket for a while, temporarily pausing their conversation. Finally, Anne stood up pulling Gilbert up with her. He pulled her in for one last kiss, but she soon broke free and ran towards the sea.   
“Anne,” he shouted, but she merely laughed and turned around to look at him.  
“Come on, Gil, we came for an adventure, didn’t we?”   
And with that, she took off her shoes and stockings, hitched up her skirt and petticoat and waded into the water.  
“You’re going to catch your death!” he shouted, but followed her anyway, knowing it was no use. He would follow Anne absolutely anywhere. She was squealing at the cold, spraying Gilbert lightly with water and soaking the hem of her skirt in the process.   
They danced around in the water until their toes felt like they might fall off and a third of Anne’s skirt was soaked through.  
They went for a walk along the coast to dry off slightly, exploring the beach and its red rocks, but soon the sun began to dip and they had to make their way back, packing up the picnic and crawling onto the carriage. The ride home was peaceful, as Anne rested her head on Gilbert’s shoulder for most of the ride, both of them enjoying the companionable silence. 

They reached the boarding house just as the sun began to set and Gilbert gently helped Anne out of the carriage. None of them wanted to part, but Gilbert had promised to be back before nightfall, and it wouldn’t be long before dusk.  
“I can’t believe that you have to leave tomorrow already,” Anne said, sighing with the thought of once again being apart. But Gilbert had already missed the Friday seminar and would miss the Monday one too. His weekend wasn’t extended like Anne’s and she knew that he was already studying night and day to keep up with his studies. She loved him for coming all that way just to escort her to Aunt Jo’s soiree and she made sure to tell him as much.  
“I love you for coming this weekend, you know. I hope you know how grateful I am,” she said leaning against the porch railing, basket in hand. He took her other hand and rubbed her knuckles.  
“I wouldn’t have missed it for the world, Anne-girl, it was out of purely selfish reasons. Spending a night dancing with you, seeing you in that dress, walking arm in arm with you, going on adventures, studying and talking and kissing you and falling asleep – it feels like a fairy tale,” he said softly.   
“It does. And the memory of it will have to suffice until Christmas,” she answered.  
“Christmas is barely two months away, we’ll be back in Avonlea before we know it,” he said reassuringly and leaned down to gently kiss her goodnight. She sighed against his lips before going to the porch, not opening the door before he was completely out of view.   
“Anne, what in the world happened to you?!” Ruby shrieked as she came into the parlour. It wasn’t until then that Anne realised how messy she looked with her muddy and sandy boots on, a still wet and completely soiled dress hem and hair spilling out from her quick up-do.  
“I went on an adventure today,” she said simply with a smile and went to her room to change into her comfortable - and clean - tea gown. She knew that a warm blanket, a cup of tea and an enrapturing book would be waiting for her downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone's doing well and enjoying the story so far!  
> I'm trying to make it as historically accurate as possible, but I'm no historian so I might get a thing wrong every once in a while, please bear with me! In their conversation, Anne was referring to the Klondike Gold Rush of 1896-1899 if anyone was wondering.


	10. In two months time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the goodbye and a little bit of a timelapse until Christmas. Right now I'm too impatient to actually fill up those two months apart with shenanigans, and anyway I think I would be absolutely terrible at trying to write their love letters to each other. At least for now, those two can have them to themselves.

Monday morning was thick with fog and Anne almost didn’t see the carriage rolling up to the boarding house through it. She’d been up before the crack of dawn and was now sat impatiently waiting by the window in the parlour. She grabbed her coat and quickly made her way to the carriage waiting at the end of the little pathway, to the left of the house. She greeted Rollings, before jumping in beside Gilbert. She gave him a quick peck on the lips in greeting, looped her arm through his, put her head on his shoulder and let out a big yawn. Gilbert chuckled at her.  
“God, it's too early! I even had to tighten my own corset this morning and God knows that’s a feat in itself!” she mumbled with closed eyes. Gilbert worked hard not to let out the laugh he was holding in.  
“Maybe you should follow Miss Stacey’s example and forego it altogether. Some medical research does seem to show that it can be harmful to wear for extended periods of time,” Gilbert replied offhandedly.  
“Don’t go and give me any ideas, Gilbert Blythe, I might just go and do it,” she said. But to be fair it had been a thought that had crossed her mind several times already. And of all the subjects they could be discussing on their way to the train station, of course, they were talking about corsets. They lapsed into a comfortable silence until they’d almost reached the train station. At the last bend of the road, Anne lifted her head from Gilbert’s shoulder to look at him.  
“I am going to miss you terribly, you know, even if two months doesn’t seem like much,” she said. For a while, he just stared at her with that intense look in his eyes without speaking. And then his lips found hers for a kiss that reminded her too much of their very first one when he had to catch a train as well. It was one of slight desperation and obvious longing. He didn’t pull away until the carriage stopped completely and they heard Rollings getting off.  
“I’m going to miss you too. It will without a doubt feel like two years,” he said, just as Rollings opened the door for them to crawl out. Gilbert insisted on carrying his own bag as Anne told Rollings that he was welcome to wait by the carriage. The train had already arrived at the station and so the young lovers hadn’t much time for goodbyes. Gilbert grabbed Anne’s hand in his own and squeezed it. It was about as far they could go in public without creating a scandal. But it didn’t matter much; they’d already said their goodbyes in the carriage.   
When the second whistle sounded, Anne broke the silence.  
“I’ll write you,” she said, trying to express everything she wanted to say with her eyes.  
“I’ll be waiting,” he replied tenderly, tucking a stray hair behind her ear, mirroring her expression. It was a bittersweet parting, as he boarded the train. She stayed on the platform waving until the train was no more than a dot in the horizon. And with that, he was gone again, just as quickly as he had come. But oh how glad she was that he had come. She would always remember that weekend as the true start to their relationship. And after all, two months really wasn’t that long at all. God knew she had plenty to keep her occupied. And with that encouraging thought, she found her way back to Rollings and the warmth of the boarding house.

-

And those two months really did go by fast. With exams looming and enough homework to drown in, the Avonlea girls barely had time to think of one day shifting into the other. And on top of that Anne was working hard to finish a potentially society-ripping article on the residential schools. She made good on her promise to visit Cole and Aunt Jo more often and so she and the girls spent many Sundays at the Barry mansion as the weather grew drastically colder. By the end of November, the short walk to Queens in the morning was a bitter feat, and from the latest letter from Marilla and Matthew, she knew that the first snow had as much as drowned the whole of Avonlea. In Charlottetown, the snow was miraculously still only a thin covering, but she knew that it was only a matter of time before the ruthless winter weather would reach their side of the island as well. Letters from Gilbert told of an icy boarding house, but warming evenings with friends and laughter. She was delighted that he had found a group of friends to support him so far away from home. Sometimes she felt he had had to grow up far too quickly. If Henry, George, Simon and Philip could ease some of Gilbert’s stress and homesickness, they were already kindred spirits in her book. 

Anne herself spent many cosy evenings wrapped up in blankets by the fireplace with the other Avonlea girls. And many afternoons in the library, sweating over textbooks and articles with several of her classmates.   
College life agreed with Anne tremendously, but oh how she yearned for Green Gables and everyone there she held dear. It would always be her home, no matter where she went. And a small part of her stayed there, even when she went away. 

Luckily the 19th of December rolled around before she even truly realised it and soon she was on her way home, five dear girls by her side and a snow-covered landscape going by outside the train window. After half a year, she was going home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is Christmas break, get ready for kisses, chases, heartwarming family scenes and baby Delphie content.   
> Stay safe,  
> xx


	11. Coming home for Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne and the rest come home for Christmas in Avonlea.

It felt great to be back home. As much as Anne loved the hustle and bustle of Charlottetown it would never compare to the beauty of Avonlea. Every sound, every smell, every tree seemed as familiar to her as her own room waiting for her back at Green Gables. She let out a happy sigh, weaved her arm through Matthew’s and closed her eyes briefly, feeling the movement of the carriage beneath her and the cold of the air prickle at her skin. She couldn’t keep them closed for long though, because she knew that right after that next turn her beloved Green Gables would come into view. Jerry would open the gate for them to let them through and Marilla would come out to greet her, a coat thrown on in a hurry on her way out.

And before the carriage had even come to a proper halt, Anne was jumping to the ground, almost tripping in her long skirt in her eagerness to embrace the elderly woman.  
“Good heavens child, be careful, we wouldn’t want you to break a bone! Or worse, dirty your clothes!” Marilla scolded softly as she embraced her daughter. Oh, how good it felt to be home, Anne thought as she tightened her grip. Everything was exactly as it was supposed to be.

After unpacking what little she had brought for the Christmas break, Anne braved the cold for an afternoon stroll in the forest. Winter had brought with it a heavy blanket of white and bared the trees of its leaves. Mother Earth was resetting and preparing for a new year, erasing the past year’s errors and mistakes. Anne felt almost guilty to disturb that otherworldly peace that always seemed to settle over the woods at that time of year, as she made her way through the Haunted Woods. She didn’t stop until she reached the bridge over the Lake of Shining Waters, now frozen over and looking positively like a crystal. Maybe it really was Mother Nature’s dearest necklace pendant Anne thought absentmindedly, looking down at her beloved lake. She stayed there until she could no longer feel her hands and her lips had turned blue, before hurrying back home to the fire she knew Matthew would be kindling.

In the soft candlelight of the parlour, Anne was sitting peacefully reading her latest book. Across from her, Marilla was knitting what looked like a baby’s sweater and right at her side Matthew was just as engrossed in his own book. Her stomach was full from the hearty dinner Marilla had prepared and she had regained her warmth once again, as she sat in front of the fireplace, wrapped up in one of Matthew’s old knits. She had let her hair down and changed into her green skirt, after soaking the bottom of her chequered on. In the quiet of the evening, it was impossible to miss the loud knock at the front door.  
“Who would possibly come calling at this hour?” Marilla asked, taking off her reading glasses. Anne had a fairly good guess if the warm feeling spreading in her body was any indication.  
“I’ll get it!” she said, jumping out of the chair. Matthew and Marilla exchanged knowing glances, but Marilla didn’t quite succeed in hiding the bemused quirk of her lip.  
Anne opened the door to a young curly-haired man, with glistening snowflakes stuck in the messy ends of them. His soft eyes and broad smile undoubtedly mirrored her own.  
“Hi” he breathed, his breath visible in the freezing air in front of him.  
“Hi” Anne mirrored, stepping outside and closing the door behind her before she’d even registered what she was doing. Instead of stepping back, to make more room for her, Gilbert snaked his arm around her waist pulling her in closer. Her warm hand found his cold cheek and she leaned into him, finding his familiar lips. It was a sweet and gentle kiss – lovers in no rush to break the embrace after two long months apart. Finally breaking apart, Anne reached up to dust the snow out of Gilbert’s curl, a soft smile playing on her lips.  
“I’ve missed you,” she said simply, feeling no need for any long sentences. She knew that he knew.  
“I only just got back” Gilbert replied softly, “but I couldn’t bear to wait another second to see you, let alone an entire night”. His whole body was buzzing with joy, he felt like soon it would burst out of him, as he looked down at the fire-haired beauty in his arms. A too big knitted sweater was hanging from her slight shoulders, almost completely swallowing her petite figure and her wild unruly hair was hanging loose, the tips of it just touching his arms that were tightly wrapped around her back. To Gilbert, she looked as beautiful as she had in her evening gown. He leaned down to kiss her again, wanting to freeze time in the moment, as he squeezed her even tighter. But time went on relentlessly and before long a sleepy Anne began to shiver despite his warm embrace. He kissed the temple of the head resting on his shoulder and unwrapped his arms from around her. Just before she disappeared inside again, she locked eyes with him through the crack. That last lingering look kept him warm the entire trudge back home. And it kept Matthew and Marilla from asking Anne any questions when she returned to the parlour. They knew who had been at the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is gonna be just pure joy, it's the chapter that made me want to start this continuation. Let's say it involves baking and fluff and unexpected visitors. 
> 
> Stay safe xx


	12. Just Like Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne bakes a loaf of bread in the Blythe-Lacroix kitchen and starts a flour-fight with Gilbert. This chapter includes lots of cute moments, laughter and unexpected visitors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took me a war to write! This was the chapter that made me want to write this fic, but then whenever I've tried to write it and give my vision justice, it was so hard! Here's my best try, I hope you enjoy it!

Anne woke up bright and early the following morning, finding sleep an impossibility with all the excitement around her. She wrapped her quilt around herself before standing up to the cold of the room. It could hardly get any colder in her bedroom she thought and so she reached out an arm to open the window and let the weak rays of light in. She reached her arm further, out the window, in greeting to her dear Snow Queen, who she thought looked as lovely as ever in her bareness. She wouldn’t be adorned with her flowers for months yet, but the time of slumber would only add to the beauty and brightness of her flowering period when it came. For wouldn’t a beautiful jewel lose some of its magnificence if it was worn daily? Sadly, the human eye seemed to have an extraordinary gift for getting used to just about anything. Try as she might Anne simply couldn’t find that exact thrill again that the sight of a specific rose or tree had given her the very first time. Instead, it took on a kind of comforting familiarity after a while, though still exceedingly lovely. She closed the window again when a gentle wind made its way through the layers of her quilt and nightgown. 

She tried her best to change quickly, but by the time she’d finally wrestled all her layers on by herself, she didn’t feel the cold of the room any longer. She braided her hair into a loose braid down her back and took the stairs down two at a time, hicking up her green skirt. Blessedly, she found Marilla up early as well and after pouring herself a cup of tea, she sat down across from her elderly guardian and launched into quiet conversation with her. Marilla told Anne honestly of their hardships and joys while she’d been gone – a failed crop but a generous amount of help from Bash. They’d taken on Jerry’s little brother to help around the farm and Marilla had started a blossoming friendship with Hazel Lacroix. They’d missed Anne terribly, but they’d had regular dinners with the Lacroix household and Ms Stacy. Mr Lynde’s health was unfortunately still deteriorating, but Rachel held out hope. Anne felt blessed for that quiet morning with her mother, as she shared her own stories and feelings from her time in Charlottetown. She told her of her progress with the article on Ka’kwet, of unfortunate outbursts that had on multiple occasions ended up with her in the principal’s office. But most of all she talked of her love for her girls and for Gilbert, as she whispered of her hopes and dreams for the future. She shared with Marilla her heart’s content that only a daughter could share with a mother. And when Matthew had woken and returned from the barn, the little family all sat down for breakfast together. Anne’s heart sighed with happiness at being home again.

-

The trudge to the Blythe-Lacroix house wasn’t far, but at the height of winter and with a thick layer of snow to manoeuver through it felt like Anne would never reach her destination. But reach it she did, and with a quick knock at the door, she all but threw herself at Bash when he opened it.  
“Oh Bash it’s amazing to see you!” she said hugging him and the baby on his hip tightly.  
“Queen Anne, what a lovely surprise to see you here. Hurry inside, you look like you might turn into an icicle in a minute,” he replied warmly, hugging her back and opening up the door wider. She stepped inside hurriedly and took off her coat and boots.  
“Oh I’m sure a hug from Delphine could thaw me right back up in no time,” she grinned, taking the little girl from his arms. She’d grown to double her size since she last saw her, it felt like, but she fell into place on her hip just the same.  
She chatted happily with Bash for a few minutes, before noticing the quietness of the house.  
“Where’s the rest of your household Bash? Have they all deserted you?” she asked. He gave a laugh and shook his head good-humouredly.  
“My mother is visiting a friend in the bog ‘till the day after tomorrow and Elijah has escorted her to run some errands for me in Charlottetown. As for your beau, his scrawny self is out back chopping wood,” he said, cheekily, chuckling at her slight blush.  
“Well then, would you mind awfully if I made you boys a quick bread to hold you over until Hazel returns? I can keep an eye on Delly for you as well, so you can have your hands free for a moment,” she offered, already tying on her pinafore and finding the ingredients.  
“You are a godsend, Anne,” he said in appreciation and it didn’t take him long to vanish into his room, no doubt for a much-needed nap.  
Anne talked eagerly to the little girl sat on the counter beside her, telling her stories of this princess or that warrior as she kneaded the dough. She enjoyed it immensely, revelling in the occasional giggles from the toddler. She didn’t hear the back door open at all or the quiet murmur of Bash and Gilbert, as Bash pointed to the kitchen with a grin on his face.  
Gilbert put the chopped wood down and when he spotted his sweetheart in the kitchen, his face softened immediately. He couldn’t help but stare lovingly for a while at the oblivious redhead talking eagerly with Delphine who giggled and gurgled happily in return. Once again his dreams got the better of him as he imagined the same scenario somewhere in the future in their house of dreams. He wouldn’t mind coming back inside to a similar sight every day for the rest of his life. Bash’s own demeanour couldn’t help but soften at his brother’s loving gaze. He knew it far to well, and just clapped his shoulder in understanding. The hand on his shoulder shook Gilbert out of his dreams and he quietly moved across the kitchen floor, careful not to disturb the redhead. When he reached her, he gently wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her just where her neck met her shoulder. A soft kiss much like the one he had stolen before the soirée two months prior.  
“Hello my love,” he said quietly, leaning in over her ever so slightly to rest his chin on her shoulder. She smiled at his sweet gesture and leaned back into him, closing her eyes momentarily.  
“Hi,” she greeted back, enjoying the peacefulness of the moment.  
Bash slipped away quietly, leaving them in their embrace. It warmed his heart to finally see them together and familiar. After all, he had been waiting for it to happen for years. But at the same time, he couldn’t help but feel a sharp sting, at once painful and lovely memories of his own love resurfacing. He wondered if his quiet grief would ever truly disappear. 

“Hey Delly Belly,” Gilbert said to the girl on the table, reaching out to poke at her stomach, while still wrapped around Anne. The little girl giggled delightedly.  
“What are you doing?” He asked, turning his attention back to the redhead, who was kneading the dough again.  
“Chopping onions,” she muttered under her breath, so quietly that Gilbert barely heard it.  
“What was that?” he asked confused.  
“A bread for you boys,” she said instead, smirking to herself at the joke, “Bash told me that Mrs Lacroix will be away until the 22nd”. She gave it a last beating, before turning around in his arms, leaning against the table, both hands resting on the countertop behind her. Her forehead was streaked with flour, slightly worked into the baby hairs surrounding her face as well. It looked like she had wiped away a strand of hair, in the moment forgetting that her hands were covered in white powder.  
Gilbert couldn’t help but laugh at the sight, and she scoffed at him.  
“You look absolutely adorable, Anne, with flour all over,” he explained, smiling down at her.  
“And I could definitely get used to this,” he added, leaning down for a kiss. Anne thought it was mighty brave of him at the moment. She didn’t quite know what possessed her at that moment, but just before his lips touched hers, she grabbed a handful of flour from the table and quickly slapped it against his cheek. She used no force, but he jumped back in shock anyway, his left cheek completely covered in flour and dripping to his shoulder. She doubled over in laughter at his expression.  
“Anne!” he shouted in shock, but it didn’t take him long to reach for his own handful and throw it at her. Her right arm, chin and neck got covered, as she shrieked.  
“You can make your own bread and be adorable, then I’ll chop the wood,” she shouted at him good-humouredly, not in the slightest mad. For good measure though she threw another handful of flour at him, before running to the opposite side of the table. They were both laughing as he grabbed a handful and walked toward her slowly as if she was a prey to be caught.  
They circled each other on each side of the dining table, Anne quick to mimic Gilbert’s movements, as to put as much distance between them as possible. She was close to tears with laughter.  
“I won’t give up until I get you,” Gilbert laughed, rocking back and forth on one side of the table across from his sweetheart.  
“I guess we’ll be here for a while then, won’t we,” she answered in the same taunting voice.

At exactly that moment Mrs Lynde and Ms Stacy spotted each other in front of the Blythe-Lacroix house.  
“My, Muriel, what brings you around these parts?” Mrs Lynde asked nosily.  
“Why I was coming to see if Bash and Delphine would want to go for a walk. I’ve so enjoyed taking care of that precious little girl,” she answered good-naturedly, linking arms with the elderly woman. Mrs Lynde gave a huff that was neither a confirmation nor a denial that she believed her words.  
“Well I baked too many pies for Thomas and I to eat alone, and so I thought I would bring one by for the boys,” she said as the two walked to the front door together. As they neared the porch the sound of laughter, shrieking and running grew louder and they looked at each other in wonder.  
“What in the world is happening in there?” Rachel asked.

Inside the house Gilbert had finally made his move, launching around the table from the right in an attempt to catch Anne. She ran as fast as she could and made it one and a half times around the table, before feeling strong arms around her waist from behind, stopping her escape. She shrieked loudly with laughter and both were too preoccupied with their war that neither heard any of the two knocks on the door.  
She tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but he only tightened his grip around her, lifting her from the ground once.  
“Show me mercy! Show me mercy!” she mocked in faux theatrics, laughing as he turned her around by the hip and pulled her closer. His hands moved from her hips to wrap around her waist again, and she bent her back slightly in the embrace to look up at him with a goofy smile, gripping the front of his sweater with still white hands.  
He drew a white line across her nose and down her cheek with his thumb, resting it ever so gently at the corner of her lip. And with a grin he bent his head to catch her lips, both of them smiling into the kiss like idiots.  
They didn’t notice the door open at all, or the two women standing in the doorway, watching their embrace in shock.  
Anne tangled her hands in his curls as he bent her back more to deepen the kiss. She drew a hand to his face, tracing her finger along his jawline. They would’ve likely stayed like that for the next several minutes, had the older of the two women not cleared her throat rather loudly. They jumped apart at the sound both turning to the women in the doorway. No one said a thing for at least a minute, as Mrs Lynde and Ms Stacy took in the scene before them. A dough on the kitchen table, a toddler keeping herself busy by drumming at it. Flour everywhere, on the floor and table, covering the room in fine white powder. And most importantly the young couple in front of them, covered from head to toe in flour, handprints all too visible where they had touched each other – most notably on Anne’s hips and waist and Gilbert's chest. They wore matching looks of panic, while desperately trying to compose themselves, dusting flour from their clothes and hair.  
Bash had silently slipped out from his room to watch it all unfold and was grinning to himself with glee.

Gilbert managed to pull himself together first and quickly blasted on a guest-free smile.  
“Mrs Lynde, Ms Stacy, it’s wonderful to see you both. What brings you by? Won’t you please come in?” he said, gesticulating into the mess of a kitchen. They closed the door behind them, but otherwise stayed in front of it, away from the warzone.  
“Oh Ms Stacy it's been much too long, it’s wonderful to see you again. And Mrs Lynde you look as lovely as ever, I was hoping to run into you before Church on Sunday,” Anne said, having finally pulled herself together.  
“It’s lovely to see you both as well, you’ve become right young adults, haven’t you,” Ms Stacy replied good-naturedly, smiling genuinely at her former pupils. Mrs Lynde wasn’t having any of the small talk though. She just grunted at them in respond and placed her hands on her hips.  
“And who’s going to explain to me what is happening here?” she asked sternly, eyes darting between the two.  
Anne and Gilbert exchanged looks.  
“Gilbert,” Anne said pointedly, sweeping Delphine into her arms.  
“Anne,” Gilbert replied unblinkingly, staring back at her with just as much stubbornness.  
If she hadn’t been with Rachel, Muriel would’ve surely burst out laughing at their silent match. Anne won within seconds.  
“I’m terribly sorry for the mess at the moment. Anne was baking a loaf of bread and I’m afraid that a teasing comment from my side ended with a bit of a war,” Gilbert explained. Anne focused all her attention on not giggling at how absolutely adorable he looked in that moment. Ms Lynde didn’t miss the smile she sent him, though.  
“And could you then please be so kind as to enlighten me in how this battle turned into the embrace we just walked in on?” she pressed ruthlessly. Gilbert’s ears turned just slightly pink at the tips, while Anne busied herself with Delphine for a second.  
“We’ve been courting since summer,” Anne finally answered, looking at the two women softly. Gilbert was, in turn, gazing at his sweetheart with eyes so filled with love that even Rachel Lynde seemed to soften.  
“And why haven’t I heard of this? Haven’t you told Marilla and Matthew?” she asked, outraged by the idea that they could’ve even thought to sneak around in such a way. Anne gave Delphine to Gilbert, who happily nuzzled herself into her uncle's arms.  
“I can promise you, Mrs Lynde, that Matthew and Marilla have known since the very start, Gilbert wrote them a letter asking for their blessing to court as soon as he arrived in Toronto and Bash received one at the same time. And I’m absolutely certain that Marilla would have told you, had I not begged her to keep it a secret for a little while longer until we felt ready to announce it ourselves. The girls found out when Gilbert came to visit just this fall and they’ve sworn to tell their parents nothing. Please, Mrs Lynde, Ms Stacy, could you keep from mentioning this to anyone, at least just until summer?” Anne all but begged, thinking to herself that she was not above getting on her knees if she had to. Instead, she scooted close to Gilbert who was leaning against the end of the table and he placed an arm around her waist in support, Delphine on his other hip. Rachel studied the couple for a little while in silence, but before she could say anything Ms Stacy answered for them.  
“Of course we’ll restrain from telling anyone. You two announce it when you’re ready to. I’m truly delighted by the news, I always did think you two would work well together,” she said kindly, squeezing Anne’s hand. Anne shot her a grateful look.  
“I must say I always did hope that you two would end up together. But I better not catch you in anything like this again. Surely Marilla can’t mean to just leave you unchaperoned, this is all beyond improper,” Mrs Lynde said, setting her basket on the table and taking out what looked like a cherry pie. Anne dared to smile at the woman. She knew that that meant that she would hold her tongue. Although Rachel Lynde was a terrible gossip, she could take a secret to the grave if she needed to.

“Thank you for the pie, Mrs Lynde, it looks absolutely incredible. Can we help you two with anything else?” Gilbert said politely.  
“I was wondering if Sebastian and Delphine would join me for a walk, but it doesn’t look like Sebastian’s home,” Ms Stacy replied. Bash chose that moment to walk into the kitchen, shooting a wide grin at his brother. Gilbert rolled his eyes at him. He knew he would be teased absolutely relentlessly in the evening.  
“Delphie and I could use some air, I’ll just grab her outerwear from my room,” he said, greeting both women before disappearing again.  
“I better get back home to Thomas, but now I do trust that you two will behave yourselves. God knows you’ve created enough scandals in this town, Anne Shirley,” Mrs Lynde said sternly, but she couldn’t hide the fondness for the girl in her voice. Ms Stacy, Bash and a wrapped-up Delphine followed her out the door soon after. Bash closed the door with a wink at the couple and with that they were alone again. It took one glance at the other before both of them were in hysterics from laughter. On the porch, the three grownups looked at each other with hopeless smiles. Young and in love was not something easily tamed. 

Back in the kitchen, Anne was wiping away tears of laughter as she put the bread in the oven, while Gilbert was already busy sweeping the floor clean of their mess.  
“I don’t know if I can ever look Mrs Lynde clean in the eye again,” Gilbert said with a laugh. Anne rolled her eyes at him.  
“Oh, you know just as well as I that I’ll be the one on the receiving end of her insufferable comments. She will surely be chiding me until I’m either married or dead,” Anne shot back light-hearted. She didn’t expect the strong hands to whirl her around in the next instance, and she yelped as a result as she spun.  
“Then maybe we should just get married now?” an extremely cheeky Gilbert said, grinning down at his sweetheart.  
“Gilbert Blythe, don’t you dare say such nonsense to me, you know just as well as I how foolish that would be!” she gasped, playfully whacking his arm with the tea towel she was holding.  
“And that was the very lousiest proposal I’ve ever heard!” she added with mock-anger.  
“Oh, Anne let a man dream for a minute! And I can promise you that when the day comes that I do actually propose to you, it will be the very best one you’ve ever heard,” he shot back playfully, but his eyes were as serious as ever. Anne’s cheeks reddened at the thought - they’d never before talked so openly of marriage. She rolled her eyes at him again.  
“You are beyond a doubt the cheekiest person I’ve ever –“. Gilbert cut her off with a kiss. Who knew when they’d get that kind of privacy again? After all, someone could barge in at any moment. Anne didn’t mind the interruption in the least and quickly pulled him closer, smiling into the kiss. 

They spend the rest of the afternoon – after they’d gotten the kitchen cleaned up – drinking tea, talking and reading in companionable silence. When Bash returned from his walk, they were curled up on the sofa in the parlour, Anne with her legs over Gilbert’s lap, both of them completely absorbed in their respective books. They barely noticed him when he walked in until he was stood right in front of them with crossed arms.  
“You two should really start paying more attention to what’s around you. A burglar could rob this whole place and neither of you would notice,” he said with a big grin.  
“Can’t you at least save the teasing until Anne has gone home?” Gilbert asked him exasperated, laying down his book momentarily.  
“Actually, I think it would be a great idea for the teasing to start now. Queen Anne, I have just about a hundred good stories on this Moke over here. I have no clue why you’d want to freely be with him, as someone who has unfortunately gotten stuck with him, I say run while you can,” he started, his grin growing impossibly wider. Gilbert groaned and sank into the sofa. Anne laughed and sat up in her seat, mirroring Bash’s expression.  
“Oh please do tell!” she said with glee, winking at Gilbert.  
“Anne, I think it’s time to get you home now,” Gilbert said hastily, standing up and reaching out a hand to help her up. She rolled her eyes playfully at him, but took his hand anyway, letting him pull her up. She winked at Bash, as he followed them to the door.  
“I’m expecting those story some other time Bash, I’m just dying of curiosity now,” she said, earning her roaring laughter.  
“Your wish is my command, Queen Anne, I feel it's my duty to make sure you know what you’re getting into,” he shot back. With that Gilbert all but pulled Anne out the door, the redhead laughing all the way behind him.  
They stayed hand-in-hand on most of the walk home, Gilbert burying their intertwined fingers in his pocket, and only letting go whenever they thought someone might be able to see them. When they reached Green Gables, Marilla greeted both of them with a motherly hug, and Gilbert stayed for a chat and tea with Matthew and Marilla. He felt warm and happy walking home from Green Gables. Matthew and Marilla treated him like a son and had eagerly asked him questions about his life since leaving Avonlea. Anne had mostly just been watching in silence and he caught her smiling softly at them every once in a while. He knew he was going home to relentless teasing, but as much as he feigned annoyance at Bash, he could never truly be mad at him for it. He had made himself quite an incredible family.

Back in the kitchen of Green Gables, Gilbert had only just left the house, before Marilla spoke up.  
“So Rachel Lynde came by earlier. Talked up a storm about propriety and keeping secrets. Thought you and Gilbert better get married soon before a scandal strikes,” she said casually to Anne while washing the dishes. Anne’s cheeks flared up and with them her temper.  
“That lying old broom! Of course, she went straight here to talk to you! For goodness sake, we were just kissing! And I told her explicitly that I had made you promise not to tell anyone. Marilla, you know Gilbert and I would never do anything rash!” she cried out indignantly. Marilla turned around from the dishes with a small smile playing on her lips.  
“Oh hush now, child. I know just as well as you how Rachel can twist any situation into a scandal. I made sure to tell her exactly who should be making the decisions here. I trust you and Gilbert, I know you both have good heads on your shoulders. And Rachel might stay sour at me for a day or two, but she’ll be back here again in no time. After all, I’m the only one who can stand all of her gossiping,” Marilla said with a glint in her eye. Anne couldn’t help but chuckle at that, and soon Marilla joined in. As much as she sometimes felt like strangling Rachel Lynde, she felt assured that her secret would be safe with her. If not because she cared for Anne, then at least because she was just as terrified of Marilla’s wrath as the next person. Calming down, she went to stand beside the woman who took her in so many years ago, easily aiding her in making dinner, just like she'd done so many times before. She couldn't imagine a life without Green Gables.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave me any suggestions, wishes or critiques.  
> Stay safe  
> xx


	13. Winter Walks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little moment between Gilbert and Anne in the snow - them just being kids again.

The days leading up to Christmas Eve passed by quickly in Avonlea. Anne spent most of the day after the baking disaster at Green Gables helping out Matthew and Marilla and enjoying spending time with them and no doubt Gilbert was doing the same thing. They did steal away for a stroll through the forest in the afternoon though, chatting about this or that and laughing about the day prior.  
“I’m dead serious, Gilbert! She went directly to Marilla and told her that we should marry soon or risk causing a scandal! Did I not tell you that is exactly what she would do?” Anne all but shouted outraged. Gilbert was laughing his head off beside her.  
“I’m just relieved Marilla didn’t listen to her, I would’ve been mortified if she came to think ill of me,” he answered honestly, calming down a bit.   
“Oh, no doubt people would find a way to blame me for it!” Anne said, detangling her arm from his and running a few steps in front of him. She turned around to look at him while continuing walking backwards, and with a grin spread out her arms dramatically.  
“That Anne Shirley has done it again! She must’ve corrupted poor respectable Gilbert Blythe with all her wicked ways!” she shouted in a shrill voice. Gilbert shook his head at her bemused.  
“Watch out Avonlea! Seductress and sorceress!” Gilbert added sarcastically, writing an invisible newspaper headline in the air in front of him for effect.  
“Hey!” Anne shouted mock offended and within seconds a snowball hit him right on the shoulder. His eyes widened with mirth, as Anne’s widened with the realised of the unfortunate situation she had put herself in. They had reached the forest edge by then and it didn’t take long for Anne to start running across the field, frantically gathering snow on her way. They chased each other around, laughing, gathering and throwing snow at each other like maniacs.   
Mrs Barry spotted them from the road and hastily walked home to tell of her findings.  
“I just saw Anne Shirley and Gilbert Blythe together on the field, it looks like they’ve grown quite close,” she commented vaguely, as she arrived home. Diana shared a quick glance with her father. They’d agreed to keep from mentioning anything to her, knowing that as soon as they did, it wouldn’t take long for the rest of the town to start talking.  
“Yes, they’ve become good friends over the last years,” Diana replied, ending the conversation with a new tune on the piano.

Back on the snow-covered field Anne soon slipped and tumbled into the soft covering, bringing Gilbert down with her. They stayed on their backs for a while, splayed out, laughing and breathing hard, staring up into the blue sky.   
“Let’s never become old and boring,” Anne exclaimed into the air. Gilbert turned his head to look at her and found she had done the same thing.  
“Very well, I promise to still have fights with you when we´re 80 - both verbal and with various ingredients and elements depending on the season,” he said. She rolled her eyes at his impish grin.  
“Bash really is right, you are a moke!” she said but reached out to hook her gloved little finger around his anyway.  
“I solemnly swear to always be young in spirit and in mind,” she exclaimed.  
“Now you repeat it,” she nudged Gilbert when he didn’t say anything. He repeated it. And like that, the young couple stayed lying in the snow, connected only by their intertwined pinkies.

When they later walked in through the door to Green Gables, Marilla almost dropped the pot of stew she was carrying.   
“By God, what have you two been up to this time?” she asked the soaked through and snow-covered pair in front of her.  
“We had a snowball fight and slipped,” Anne answered, shrugging off her soaked-through coat with the help of Gilbert and turning around to return the favour.  
“Well one of us slipped and pulled the other one with her,” Gilbert added with a grin. Anne elbowed him in the rip for the comment.  
“Both of you go change, you can borrow some of Matthew’s old clothing, Gilbert, we can’t have you falling sick”.   
He knew it wasn’t up for discussion and so gratefully followed her to Matthew’s chamber, while Anne went to her own bedroom, closing the door and shrugging out of her many layers. When it came to putting on her corset again, she weighed it in her hands for a minute, before folding it and putting it on her stool again. It was as good as evening anyway, no use struggling into it again. She instead pulled on her second petticoat directly over the first one, put on her chequered skirt and a fresh shirtwaist and wrapped herself in Matthew’s old sweater to keep warm. It felt absolutely freeing without the corset and she once again wondered briefly if she really should just follow the example of Ms Stacy and forgo it altogether. But she also knew that no matter how much she detested it sometimes her romantic notions and occasional vanity would stop her from doing so so soon. She felt that she needed at least a little time of really feeling grown-up and womanly before making such a drastic and controversial decision. Pretty things were hard to let go off however inconvenient they might be.   
Anne found Gilbert in the kitchen with a cup of tea, talking comfortably with Marilla, in clothes just slightly too big for him, which to Anne looked absolutely adorable. He looked up when she entered and sent her a genuine smile of joy warming her to the core. Marilla put a steaming hot cup of tea in front of her as she sat down beside Gilbert and soon they were all chatting about this or that. When he left at sundown to aide Bash in cooking dinner, Anne felt as if she would never quite get enough of their time together. And she easily fell asleep that night with a full stomach, a book on her bedside table and a heart humming with love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya, I hope you enjoyed that little filler chapter, I know its not much, but I'll post soon again! I kept feeling Jo and Laurie from little women vibes with this - just being carefree and young


	14. The Nation that Came First

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne goes to the Mi'kmaq camp and a spark of anger fuels her to finish her article with the help of Ms Stacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this isn't gonna be as light-hearted as the others, but I felt it was a very necessary chapter after all the injustice done to so many. It wasn't forgotten by Moira and I certainly won't forget it either. But I promise that the chapter carries hope as well.

The morning of the 22nd Anne took Belle for a ride to the Mi’kmaq camp close by, wanting to see if she could find any news of Ka’kwet, Aluk and Oqwatnuk. But when she reached the camp place she found no fires, people or tents. Instead, she found only untouched white, the signs of the life that had once been there erased completely by the winter duvet. She heard no laughter or talking, no crackling from fires and no children’s feet running around. Once so full of life, the clearing was now eerily quiet, reset and taken over by nature once again. The stillness of it gave Anne goosebumps, but she dismounted the horse and went to the nearest tree. There, on the lowest branch, she hung the tread with feathers that she had made a month ago and taken as a gift – maybe it had been in a meagre hope of seeing Ka’kwet there again, maybe in consolation with Oqwatnuk for her stolen child, she wasn’t sure. Now it would instead serve as a reminder of the home the clearing had once been and the gruesome injustice that had taken place there. Of a peaceful tribe having fled their home in fear of the white man who once stole their country, now having come back to steal their children as well. She left the clearance and rode away with tears falling silently down her cheeks, mourning the lost lives, lost souls and broken hearts of the nation that came first. 

When she reached Green Gables she ran straight to her room, grabbed everything she had gathered and written on the residential schools and her latest draft of an article that would come to send waves through Canada and ran to her horse again. She barely registered the shocked face of Marilla in the kitchen as she ran by.  
“I’m going to Ms Stacy’s,” she shouted, not trusting herself to stay collected if she said even a word more or stopped for even a second, and so off she went.  
Soon after, she stood in front of Ms Stacy’s house with red-rimmed eyes, just as Bash opened the door and stepped out with a smile. He looked at Anne in surprise and quickly his smile faded.  
“Anne, you okay?” he asked the redhead in concern, Ms Stacy coming into view in the door opening.  
“Ms Stacy, we need to finish this article as soon as possible,” she exclaimed, lightning in her eyes. Ms Stacy nodded once in understanding and motioned her inside.  
“I agree, of course. Please come in,” she said and sent Bash a look of clear meaning. He nodded in goodbye and took off.  
Mere minutes later, Anne’s papers were scattered across the dining table, an untouched cup of tea accompanying them as the redhead paced back and forth in front of her former teacher.  
“They had to flee, Ms Stacy! And God knows how many of their children might be locked up in those horrible horrible institutions with Ka’kwet right now! What if something has happened to Aluk and Oqwatnuk as well? All because they want their daughter back,” she cried out, unshed tears burning behind her eyes. She didn’t stop her spiralling until she felt a warm hand on her arm.  
“Anne, I understand that you are upset. I feel the injustice too, but if we want to finish an article that is just balanced enough to actually have a chance at publishing, you have to calm down,” she said softly. That finally made Anne halt and the look in her eyes turned sharper, hardened into determination.  
“You’re right,” she said and with that the two women went to work, discussing the details of Anne’s article, crossing out and adding.  
Muriel silently noted how remarkable a job Anne had already done. The work they did was really mere details in the whole scheme of things and four hours later they sat with a finished article in hand, notes and scribbles scattered across the floor and table in front of them. When the sun had started its descend hours later Anne pulled her article from the printing press and held it into the air admiringly.  
“You should be proud, Anne,” Ms Stacy commented from behind her.  
Anne smiled a little. Soon she had printed a couple more just for good measure, left one with Ms Stacy and mounted Belle again. On her way back to Green Gables she almost unconsciously took a detour and ended in the Blythe-Lacroix kitchen. Hazel, Elija, Bash and Gilbert all looked up at her in surprise when she entered, but at the stormy look in her eyes and the hard slap of the article on the table, everyone but Gilbert made themselves scarce. He gathered up the article and read it without a word, only looking up at his sweetheart when he had finished his thorough read.  
“Anne, this is phenomenal,” he said to her, squeezing her hand.  
She felt a lump build up in her throat. Now that she had really finished it, the determination that kept her going, seemed to leave her. But she shouldered on, her passion far from gone.  
“Gilbert, it’s horrible, it’s absolutely vile! She has a family that loves her and wants her and they’ve taken her from them. Probably hundreds and thousands of children have, but instead, they're rotting away in some God-awful prison-like school alone,” she shouted.  
“I went to the camp today and no one’s left. They had to flee their home in fear of losing their children, Gilbert. Can you imagine? They fear losing their children, simply because of their heritage, of the language they speak and the colour of their skin,” she said.  
She felt like screaming at the unfairness. Gilbert saw right through the rage though and stood to gently wrap his arms around her in a tender hug.  
“You’re not weak for being sad, Anne. You’re grieving an injustice done to your friend and thousands of people like her. You emphasise with people because of what you’ve been through and instead of choosing to forget and turn a blind eye to it all, you do everything in your power to change it,” he said quietly.  
She slowly wrapped her own arms around him, feeling something burst inside of her.  
“I feel useless and helpless, Gilbert. What if this changes nothing, what more can I do then?” she admitted, the tears she had held in since arriving at Ms Stacy’s finally trickling down her cheeks.  
“You are one woman, Anne. A remarkable one, but only one, nonetheless. You will do what you can, but you can’t change the world alone, no matter how much you want to. I will do everything in my power to help you and so will many others – your friends and family and others who have witnessed the same injustices you have. The Mi'kmaq and other tribes like them are strong. They will fight fiercely for their family and their right and it will change someday. You have to have faith that even if everything can’t change from one day to another, people are good and justice will win,” he said, rubbing her back as she cried into his shoulder.  
As she clung to him, she clung to his words as well. She had to have hope for Ka’kwet and Aluk and Oqwatnuk and the countless others like them. And she knew better than most that change could happen like rings in the water. One pebble could send calm water into ripples and ripples of motion. And as she left the warmth of the Blythe-house an hour later, just after dark, she felt lighter, hope finding a place to grow in her again. It wouldn’t be easy or quick, but she wasn’t alone in the fight. And with that she set off for home, knowing how lucky she was that her own family was waiting for her there, a warm fire burning in the parlour.  
That evening a fierce article by Anne Shirley-Cuthbert had Sebastian and Hazel Lacroix and Matthew and Marilla Cuthbert in tears, rage and passion sparking in their hearts. Indeed the seed of outrage had been planted and no doubt it would spread like a wildfire once it reached a large audience. Change was on the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was an important chapter to write for me, I feel like it's what Ka'kwet and everyone she represents deserves. The least we can do is not forget it. But I promise the next chapters will be upbeat again. After all, Anne is smart and she knows that it's no use dwelling on something that's out of her hands at the moments. Christmas Eve is coming up and with it a lot of cuteness.  
> I hope you guys are enjoying it, thank you for all the feedback it makes my day, honestly!  
> Stay safe xx
> 
> Ps Muriel has the/ a printing press because I want her to, the how will be up to your imagination! :)


	15. A very Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blythe-Lacroix household and Ms Stacy spend Christmas Eve at Green Gables

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends, I'm so very sorry that I've been a twat at posting, but I've had a couple of crazy weeks just studying french none stop. If you didn't know I'm in France right now under lockdown, trying to learn french. Anyway, I hope you enjoy a bit of winter cosiness.

The 23rd and the day of Christmas Eve passed with the blink of an eye as all inhabitants of Avonlea were preparing for Christmas. Anne felt determined not to sulk around since it wouldn’t do anyone any good. And with the spark of hope having found its way back to her, it came easier than anticipated. The day of Christmas Eve she helped Marilla prepare the Christmas feast of the evening, for when the Lacroix-Blythe household and Ms Stacy would join them. She was as excited as ever, it being only her third year ever of true celebration. Christmas seemed the time of year where she felt the most grateful for her fortunate fate as memories of cold dark rooms and even colder people threatened to resurface at night. 

In church, she wore her beautiful deep-blue dress that Marilla – with the help of Rachel Lynde – had crafted with love. The whole of Avonlea was present for the lovely service and Gilbert sat right beside Anne in the pew, the Lacroix just in the one behind them. When Gilbert had seen her arriving in the same dress that she’d had one when he first kissed her, he had to fiercely remind himself that their relationship was not publically known yet. From the look on Anne's face, she knew exactly what he was thinking, which only made it that much more infuriating.

After the service, the old school chums all gathered to catch up and wish each other Merry Christmas. Anne was elated to see her girls again - even those few days apart felt strange, when they’d grown so accustomed to seeing each other every day. Charlie still shot her looks that made her blood boil and so she kept to mostly chatting with the Pauls and Moody. Gilbert caught up with the girls but very carefully dodged any talk of his visit that fall. And although the girls kept sending Anne suggestive looks and both Mrs Lynde and Mrs Barry were unsubtly keeping an eye on them from afar, they managed to keep from drawing any further suspicion.   
Anne hugged all the girls tightly when Marilla finally called her over to the carriage, Diana especially, and shouted a Merry Christmas behind her as she walked away. She caught Gilbert’s eye just at her departure and saw his lips turn into that of a charming smile. She rolled her eyes at him quickly, before hopping on the carriage and driving off. After all, they would be seeing each other in a matter of hours.

-

That evening Ms Stacy arrived first and an elegant Anne opened the door for her just as the clock struck 7. She hugged the woman immediately, the hug tinged heavily with understanding and gratitude. She often wondered what her life would look like if Ms Stacy hadn’t appeared in it, but it wasn't a pleasant thought, so she always waved it away. Matthew and Marilla greeted her warmly and they all sat themselves down in the parlour for a chat.  
Fifteen minutes later the Blythe-Lacroix household all but tumbled through the door, Mrs Lacroix with a big pot of stew in hand, Elijah and Gilbert balancing various essentials for Delphine and Bash with a tearful baby on the hip.   
“Sorry sorry for being late! We had a bit of a baby crisis on the way out!” Gilbert apologised as they took off their jackets and sat down their things.  
“Oh fiddlesticks. We won’t die of hunger from waiting a couple of minutes. Merry Christmas to you all, we’re glad you could join us,” Marilla replied, taking the pot of stew from Mrs Lacroix, both of them disappearing into the kitchen. Anne took Delphie from Bash’s arms and calmed her down easily, rocking her as she had done many many times before at the Hammonds.   
Bash fell into the sofa besides Matthew with a sigh and gave Anne an appreciating look.  
“Anne, I’ve said it before, but you are an angel among men! I don’t know how you do it, your hands must be pure magic!” he exclaimed worn-out.  
“I dare say your hands would seem magic too, Bash, if you’d taken care of three sets of twins at once,” she replied good-humouredly, not realising the piece of information she’d let slip to an unknowing audience. Bash raised a surprised eyebrow, but refrained from commenting on it, instead shooting a questioning look at Gilbert. Gilbert knew barely more than his brother, having only really heard of Anne’s past through accidental comments or through overhearing Marilla and Mary talking in the kitchen. He was fairly certain she’d never truly told anyone of all that happened to her then. He filed away the knowledge for later and vowed to sometime ask her to confide in him.  
Matthew, Bash, Gilbert and Elijah chatted comfortably about their crops and their plans for their farms come spring - a topic that could always get Matthew to open up and relax a little - and Ms Stacy joined in unbothered. Anne occupied herself with the toddler in her arms, humming to her comfortingly and rocking her until her eyes closed and her head lulled against Anne’s shoulder. Anne’s heart all but burst at the little warm girl in her arms, Gilbert’s in a similar state as he shot a glance at his sweetheart and niece across the room.  
“Gil, would you please fetch me those two blankets?” Anne asked softly and he quickly obliged finding the two that he had brought for the purpose. He kneeled down on the soft rug besides Anne and watched her expertly wrap the sleeping toddler, assisting silently where he could. Soon the little girl was sleeping soundly on the floor and they both stood up.  
“Ah, thank you, Ms Cuthbert! Dinner’s ready now, but Marilla asked me to tell Mr Blythe and you to blow out the candles on the tree before joining us,” Mrs Lacroix said to Anne, appearing in the doorway from the kitchen, the name Marilla seeming new and uncertain on her lips.  
“Oh perfect! And please call me Anne, Mrs Lacroix, but if you would be so kind as to spell it with an E,” Anne said joyously, smiling widely at the elderly woman. Hazel supposed there were still many things she had to learn about Avonlea and its strange inhabitants. Nevertheless, she smiled back and made her way into the dining room, followed by three hungry men. And if anyone asked if Marilla Cuthbert had left the young couple alone on purpose, she would deny it until the day she was put in the ground.

Gilbert basked in the moment of privacy, daringly pulling Anne in for a short sweet kiss in the now half dark parlour.  
“Merry Christmas, Anne-girl,” he said tentatively.  
“Merry Christmas, Gil,” she replied just as lovingly.  
Gilbert was sure that the Christmas spirit must have possessed him, for in the next moment he twirled her around just as he'd done at Aunt Jo's soiree. In reality, it was likely just a burst of joy at being there with her that urged him to do it. Nevertheless, it didn’t take long for them to start acting like complete goons, dancing embarrassingly bad, Gilbert humming something akin to the Dashing White Sergeant in between laughs, Anne laughing in between comments.  
“Gilbert Blythe, here I thought you were a good dancer but turns out you have two left feet!” she teased him, which only made him dance all the more terribly, springing another laugh from her throat. In the doorway, Marilla, Matthew and Ms Stacy had gathered to see what all the noise was about and for a while they just watched the young couple in silence, smiles playing on their lips. Matthew, though finding it hard to believe that his little girl had grown up so fast, felt his heart warming at the sight. In many ways, she was still the same girl he’d picked up from the train station all those years ago. Especially now, goofing around with Gilbert, who at that moment looked years younger than he had at 15. They were equals in mind and soul, those two, and Anne had found the love that she’d been so sure was not for her. When the couple’s silly dance turned slower and their gazes softened, the trio retreated into the dining room again, letting them have their moment of privacy. It had been a wise idea, for the tender words and kisses they shared soon after were not meant for prying eyes.  
Soon though Marilla called for them, ready to eat the food while it was still warm and so they reluctantly joined their family at the table, loving smiles still visible on their faces.

The evening was wonderfully filled with chatter and laughter and warmth. Ms Stacy was chatting away with Gilbert and Matthew, the elder man grateful for her ability to always keep a conversation going, the younger happy to hear and tell of all that had passed since summer. Marilla and Hazel were discussing their respective Christmas dishes intently, while Anne was talking animatedly with Elijah and Bash, getting to know the man she’d barely even met before, but who she knew had been immensely important to Mary.  
“Oh, the joy in the room was simply effervescent!” she regaled eagerly to the two men, trying to capture the soiree at Aunt Jo’s.  
“I’m sorry, it was what?” Elijah asked confused, trying desperately to keep up with the young redhead. That put a thought into Anne’s head that simply couldn't be erased, causing a big smirk to form on her lips.  
“Gil, would you please spell effervescent for me?” she asked the man across the table innocently. He caught on immediately, his own expression quickly mirroring hers, laughing eyes finding hers challengingly.  
“Springing our battle on me at a family dinner, Ms Cuthbert, it is quite the bold move,” he said, grinning at her. The table had quieted down considerably as their competition unfolded.  
“E-F-F-E-R-V-E-S-C-E-N-T. Effervescent,” he said confidently and didn’t miss Anne’s disappointed look.  
“I must say the atmosphere at the soiree was also quite rambunctious, wouldn’t you say, Anne?” he shot back charmingly. When she’d begrudgingly given him her answer of agreement, knowing what was coming, he continued with mirth.  
“And would you mind spelling that for me, Anne?” he asked. She rolled her eyes at his dramatics.  
“Why of course! It is understandable that you might have a little trouble spelling it yourself, so I’ll gladly aide you,” she answered teasingly. Marilla almost protested, but seeing the grin spread wider on Gilbert’s face, she decided to hold her tongue.  
“Rambunctious. R-A-M-B-U-N… C. T-I-O-U-S, rambunctious,” she finished satisfied, having paused shortly in the middle to think. But she knew that she’d gotten it right when she looked back at Gilbert.   
“Now Gilbert wasn’t it truly magna-,” she began excitedly but was interrupted by Marilla.  
“I think that’s enough for the spelling tonight, Anne would you clear the table for dessert please?” she said hastily, knowing well enough that it could quickly turn heated between those two. Anne shot a disgruntled look at Gilbert, but obliged and stood up. He cheekily shot a wink back at her, as playful as ever and she couldn’t keep her own smile down for long when he looked at her like that.  
They ate Marilla’s lovely dessert quickly and sat down for coffee and psalms in the parlour and in the good company of family, the evening passed by quickly. When Ms Stacy and the Blythe-Lacroix left much later with warm hugs and leftovers, it felt like the evening had hardly lasted more than an hour to Anne. On the porch, they all said their goodbyes and thank yous, but as Anne pulled away from Gilbert’s embrace, he slipped an envelope from his coat pocket and into her hand. She looked up at him confused.  
“Gil, we agreed not to give each other Christmas presents!” she said getting worked up.  
“I promise, I haven’t spent a penny on it, but I thought it might brighten your mood,” he said calmingly. He didn’t actually know why he hadn’t given it to her when she’d come crying to him two days prior, but something told him that she’d appreciate it more when she wasn’t in “the depths of despair” as she called it. He followed his family to the barn to fetch the carriage and horses while Anne opened the envelope in wonder. When she had read what it said twice over, she almost dropped it. But instead, she gripped it tighter and shouted Gilbert’s name. As he turned around to look back at her, she ran across the snow-covered lawn, leaping into his arms. She was grateful for the little bit of privacy the night provided as she kissed him passionately, if only shortly. He responded with just as much passion, clutching her tightly.   
“Thank you,” she breathed, a tear of gratitude slipping from her eye. He brushed it away with his finger, caressing her cold cheek slowly.  
“I love you,” he simply replied. With that look in her eyes, she needn't reply. He gently kissed her temple before letting go of her, letting her walk back to the porch, clutching the letter in her hand. 

Dear Mr Blythe,  
We are pleased to inform you that the Toronto Star will be expecting Anne Shirley-Cuthbert for an interview on her article on the residential schools on Friday the 13th of March at 1 pm.  
If Ms Shirley-Cuthbert could confirm the date and time at the latest at the end of January, we will be looking forward to meeting her.  
Best regards,  
John Flinch  
The Toronto Star

Marilla and Matthew didn’t comment on the display on the lawn, but when Anne showed them the letter, they pulled her into a hug, celebrating the news with a late-night toast. No nightmares or memories resurfaced that night, as Anne fell asleep to memories of laughter, dancing and stolen kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I was thinking that I would love to get to know a little about you guys. Where are you from? Who are you? What do you do? And I thought, well I might as well share something about myself under every chapter.  
> So here goes - did you know I'm Danish? But I love English lit, I've been reading in English since I was 12 and I've travelled a lot, so by now it feels as comfortable as Danish to me. 
> 
> Stay safe   
> xx


	16. You're a Pal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the rest of the winter holiday goes by fastly and so does the next three months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so I am a terrible person for not updating for this long, I'm really sorry! I was in kind of a funk, not really knowing how to proceed - I have good ideas for the spring and summer, but I just couldn't figure out how to get to that, so here's that attempt, finally! And then I've been enjoying time with my cousin and aunt, what with deconfinement and all here in France. busy with french courses and busy working on an article for an online magazine, so lots of exciting stuff! anyway, read away!

The rest of the winter holiday went by quickly as 1899 turned into 1900. The Cuthberts spent New Year's Eve quietly together, eating together in comfortable silence, occasionally broken by quiet talk and toasting in half a glass of Marilla’s currant wine. As much as Anne loved spending time with Gilbert and the rest of his family, it felt sacred to her that she walked into the new year, and the new century, with the two people who had loved her and understood her when no one else had. They had raised her and supported her through everything and when the grandfather clock struck twelve she couldn’t keep her eyes from welling up with happiness. When Marilla started fussing over her, she broke into sniffling laughs and hugged them both tightly, half sobbing and half laughing into Matthew’s chest. Marilla and Matthew exchanged hopeless smiles over the red heap of curls clinging to the older man's chest, still, after years, confused and amazed by their strange girl. 

-

The first week of 1900 Anne spent with her loved ones, baking with Marilla and Ms Lynde, Helping out Matthew and Jerry in the barn, stealing away for giggling walks with Diana and occasionally the other girls, and of course finding every single opportunity to kiss Gilbert Blythe senseless. It seemed as if the less time they had left, the more desperately passionate and in love they became, and by the time there were only two days left of their break, Bash was ready to rip his own head off because of them. He loved them and he loved them together 90% of the time, but when he’d caught them in a kiss - that was anything but appropriate for a young courting couple - for the fifth time, he started getting a tiny bit excited for the day they left again. But that was going to be the reality of his life for a long time still because Gilbert was not about to let Matthew or Marilla catch them in a heated make-out session and no way in hell was he going to keep to those stupid courting rules for the foreseeable unmarried future. Not when Anne was Anne and Gilbert was Gilbert and they would be spending the majority of the next years apart.   
When the old Avonlea classmates had met up for an ice hockey tournament on the Wednesday of the new year, Gilbert and Anne hadn’t been able to quite hide all their loving glances. It had taken everything in Gilbert to not sweep over and kiss Anne when she’d scored for her team and won the game, despite him being on the opposing team. And the intense look he’d given her made her blush bright red in understanding of his thoughts. Luckily the girls and Moody were there to elbow them in the rips or cough loudly if they got a little too close to flirting. And well, luckily the remainder of the class weren't the most intuitive young people alive.   
When Anne slipped on the ice Gilbert was at her side in an instant, offering a hand to her.  
“You alright, Anne?” he asked her, pulling her up.  
“Good, thanks Gil,” she answered without a second thought but realised her slip-up a heartbeat later.   
“You're a real pal for helping me!” she followed up with, panicking, and patted his shoulder awkwardly. Gilbert was absolutely done at her horrible attempt at a cover-up and burst into laughter. Diana, who’d been standing close enough to hear it, was chuckling as well. Anne glared at them both and Gilbert quickly composed himself, not ready for feeling Anne’s wrath.   
“Any time, pal,” he teased with a cheeky wink and an even cheekier look before skating away.  
“Blythe looked awfully interested in Anne today, didn’t he?” Charlie asked Moody on their walk home. Moody, who couldn’t lie for the life of him, luckily ducked out of the situation without much thought.  
“Charlie, how daft are you? Blythe has been looking at Anne like that since we were 13,” he replied. While not the answer Charlie had been hoping for, it did put most of his suspicions to rest. After all, Moody did have a point.   
When Anne and Gilbert were at a safe distance from the others, he didn’t waste many seconds before taking her behind the closest tree and kissing her. 

-

It seemed absolutely impossible for them to imagine life apart once again. The more they talked, the more time they spend together, the more kisses and touches and laughs they shared, the harder it became to go their separate ways. But time stopped for no one and soon they were on the train again, having hugged their families tightly goodbye. It was harder on Gilbert, Anne knew – Anne was close after all and would visit home for her birthday. And she had her dearest friends right by her side. Although Gilbert was excited to see Henry, George, Simon and Philip, and even Julie and Abigail again, Toronto felt horribly far away from his loved ones as he sat there on the train besides Anne. He was scared that he would miss Delphine growing up and he felt guilty for leaving Bash even though he had Hazel and Elijah to help him. And most of all his heart was already aching with the thought of leaving the redhead that was squeezing his hand discreetly at the moment, hiding their intertwined fingers with her skirt. She comforted him in quiet whispers of reassurance, very Anne like. She knew what he needed intuitively. She gave him a genuine smile on the platform in Charlottetown, the kind that completely lit up her face. He fell in love with her all over again when she briefly brushed her hand against his cheek.  
“I’ll see you in Toronto in March. Three months will go by in the blink of an eye, Gil. We’ve survived it before,” she said reassuringly, so much confidence in her voice that Gilbert couldn’t help but agree with her.   
“I love you,” Anne said softly when the first whistle sounded.  
“I love you too, Anne-girl,” Gilbert answered.  
“I’ll write you,” she continued. He smiled, remembering the last time they stood on the station, saying their goodbyes.   
“I’ll be waiting,” he finished, mirroring their words from a time that already seemed a lifetime ago. And with that, Anne joined the girls, linking her arm through Diana’s as they walked to the waiting carriage together. She looked over her shoulder and smiled at Gilbert who was stood frozen, watching her walk away. He went back onto the train, leaning back and closing his eyes, dreaming up red hair and blue eyes all the way to Toronto. And when he opened the door to the boarding house many exhausting hours later, four young kind men came to engulf him in warm hugs. In minutes they were talking his ears off with their usual chatter and firing questions at him about his holiday with his family and sweetheart. The boarding house was as cold as ever, but the laughs and stories from his friends warmed him to the core. Philip was getting him excited for the new semester with talk of fascinating new medical discoveries, while Simon dramatically read aloud hilariously bad paragraphs from the book he had been struggling to write for months, leaving them all in hysterics. George relayed his own heartaches with Julie, their mutual friend, who he’d been trying hopelessly to woo since Gilbert introduced them in late September, but who’d declared that she never intended to marry, instead dedicating her life to a carrier in medicine. Henry stayed unusually quiet throughout most of the evening until they finally got the cause coaxed out of him -he’d met a new man over Christmas. The three other men cheered and Simon, always one for theatrics, instantly proposed a toast - in their tea, that is. After how hard Henry had taken his last (and first) breakup, they were all exhilarated for him. Since he’d finally decided to confide in them that his sexuality was not like theirs that previous November - where he’d been completely besides himself for weeks because of the breakup -, they’d been nothing but accepting. Those five men, so different from each other in social status, personality and interests, had created a bond like brothers. And for the first time, Gilbert had truly found friends his own age who matched him in intellect and possessed the same openness and acceptance of others. 

Back in Charlottetown Anne spent her evening much the same as Gilbert, drinking tea and laughing with her girls, happily joined in the parlour by Lily.   
Both Anne and Gilbert had managed to create amazing families in place of the one that had been taken from them. And even as they missed each other the next days and weeks and months, they were never alone, a friend always ready by their side. Their letters were just for their two eyes, though, no matter how much the girls and the guys tried to pry. A long letter from the other seemed to always take any stress and frustration away for the day and the many memories they’d made over Christmas break sustained them through the worst days of longing. And just like December had, March came around surprisingly quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I promise I'll update again soon this time! next up is Anne's visit to Toronto, SO extremely important question here! Should I give her pants or are we tired of that storyline by now?
> 
> PS I loved hearing a bit about you guys in the comments on the last chapter, thank you for that, keep it coming, I love to hear from you! New fact about me is that I travelled solo around Asia for 7 months last year.
> 
> Stay safe!  
> xx


	17. Welcome to Toronto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne goes home for her birthday, travels to Toronto, has an interview with the Toronto Star and meets Gilbert's friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends, here you go, Anne gets her pants and goes to Toronto, I hope you enjoy it!

Anne celebrated her 17th birthday with her friends in Charlottetown, going to Aunt Jo’s after school for cakes and chatter, joined by all her dearest friends – the Avonlea girls and Moody, Cole and Sebastian, Phillipa, Stella and Dora chatting happily around her, filling up on the sumptuous cakes and tea. It was a day filled with laughter. And the joy only continued when she caught the train home after class the following Friday for a weekend at Green Gables. When she arrived Matthew and Marilla were both waiting for her at the station and when she opened the door to her room, her birthday present was laid out on the bed. A glorious pair of beige, tailored wide-legged pants, with a waist just as high as her usual skirts soon adorned Anne, as she easily and effortlessly slipped into them. She hadn’t felt so comfortable and free in a long time and as she looked at herself in the mirror she felt fierce and strong. She could easily take on the entire world in those pants, but instead, she ran downstairs to throw herself at Matthew and kiss Marilla on the cheek.   
“Thank you, thank you, thank you both! I never in a million years thought you would buy me a pair!” she said, looking mostly at Marilla.  
“Well now, you’ve been talking about it so much and Jeannie told me that they’ve started wearing them in Toronto with inspiration from Paris. We thought you might want some for your trip next weekend,” Matthew mumbled out shyly.  
“But we trust you to wear them appropriately, we don’t want you to get into trouble by just showing up in class in them. And God forbid you ever show up in church like that! You can wear them in Toronto and at home,” Marilla added sternly. Anne just nodded eagerly and went to her room to take them off again, afraid to sully them before her trip to Toronto. That evening Bash, Delly and Ms Stacy joined them for dinner and she spent Saturday taking walks in nature, following around Marilla, Matthew and Jerry and visiting the Lacroix to play with Delly and catch up. 

The weekend at home revived her for the following stressful week, which she spent reading ahead, so she could leave for Toronto Thursday. Diana saw her off at the train station and they hugged tightly before Anne jumped on. She found her place and sat down with a deep breath, wiping her sweaty palms on her trousers before waving goodbye. She felt both head-spinningly excited and hand-shakingly nervous to be on her way to such a big city, departing on her adventure all alone. It felt a fitting start to her 17th year of life, and though the journey was long other travellers and the passing landscape outside provided plenty of scope for the imagination. By the time she pulled into Toronto central station she’d slept a minimum of hours, but befriended an old lady from Vermont on her way to visit her first grandchild, two women in their thirties going to Kingston to work as nurses and an elderly man on a quest to find an old love. 

When Anne jumped to the platform she quickly found Gilbert standing right in front of her, watching her in much the same way as he had, so long ago when he caught her jumping a freight train, a goofy smirk on his lips. She couldn’t help herself, quick to jump into his arms, hugging him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her waist just as eagerly, before pulling away just slightly to take her in.  
“You look like someone ready to take on the world,” he said, admiring her trousers.  
“Do you mind it?” she asked him curiously.  
“Mind it? I absolutely admire your confidence, Anne, I adore you and I can’t wait to show you off to everyone I know, if you don’t mind me saying. My friends are not entirely convinced that you actually exist,” Gilbert answered. What he didn’t say, but briefly allowed himself to think as she linked her arm through his, was that a minimum of four years before being able to marry seemed an absolute eternity. His thoughts weren't entirely pure with her in those pants. 

Gilbert picked up Anne’s luggage and took her by carriage to a little charming blue house close to the city centre.  
“This is the house of Dr Emily Oak, I thought you might want to freshen up and settle in before your interview,” Gilbert said, knocking on the door. A middle-aged brunet with kind eyes quickly opened the door and spent no time on formalities, instead, pulling in Anne for a warm hug.  
“Oh, call me Emily," she said when Anne started on the usual formalities, "Gilbert has talked my ears off about you, and Muriel has mentioned you in so many letters I feel like we’re already well acquainted,” she chatted easily, letting them in.  
“Come in, come in. I’m sorry my husband isn’t at home to meet you, he’s in Kingsport for a conference this week, so I'm afraid it’ll just be you and me. I’m so glad you’re here, the house does seem too quiet when I’m just here alone. Oh, this here is Lucy,” she continued, patting the striped cat on the head on her way through the living room.  
“Thank you so much for letting me stay with you, it was incredibly generous of you to offer,” Anne said, as Gilbert put down her luggage on the bed in the little spare room.  
“Oh nonsense, I all but jumped on the opportunity when Gilbert mentioned it, it was purely for selfish reasons,” she replied joyously. Anne could already tell that she was a true kindred spirit and her head was swimming with the information that this successful doctor Oak was also happily married. She’d been prepared for a stern woman living alone, completely dedicated to her job and fighting men every chance she got. Now, Anne felt ashamed for her own belittling of the options women have. Wasn’t she herself planning on having both career and family? When Gilbert and Dr Oak thankfully gave her a moment to freshen up, she blissfully washed her neck, arms and face with the towel and bowl of water, put on a clean shirtwaist and redid her up-do.   
She was determined to succeed in this interview, having come this far. And her courage and confidence only grew throughout the late morning, as she replenished her energy with a solid breakfast and got words of encouragement and advice from both Gilbert and Dr Oak. She could definitely do this.

Still, her heart felt like it would leap out of her chest when she stood in front of the Toronto Star building. She took a deep breath, shared a tender look with Gilbert and started for the door. She would fight for this article and fight for Ka’kwet for as long as it took.

-

Gilbert was a nervous wreck waiting for Anne. The minutes went by in slow motion as he paced in front of the building, keeping a look-out for a glint of red. Anne was probably ten times more nervous than him, but he wanted this for her and he wanted justice. When she finally did leave the building, he spotted her in an instant and it didn’t take long for her to run to him and throw herself in his arms as she’d gotten into a habit of doing.  
“They’re going to publish it, Gilbert! Toronto Star is going to publish my article!” Anne shrieked, a smile so filled with relief and disbelief that Gilbert swung her around, whooping in celebration.  
People walking by likely found the display bizarre and inappropriate, a young man shouting and swinging around a young girl wearing trousers.   
“What will the world become?” mumbled an older lady, shaking her head in outrage. The old man beside her couldn’t help but smile at the couple, though, thinking back to his own worry-free youth.

Anne laughed joyously when Gilbert finally put her down snaking her arm through his and starting away from the building, recounting everything that had happened.  
“Gil, you should have seen his eyes when I came in, red hair and trousers and all, I was afraid he would fall off his chair,” she said, as Gilbert lead them towards his boarding house.  
Gilbert was smiling proudly at her when she got to the part where she hammered her fist in the table.  
“I told his young colleague to look me in the face, instead of at my body! Gil, he turned red as a tomato! And the amazing part is that I think that was when John Flinch, the main editor, actually decided to take me seriously. I was dreading a rejection after that comment, but he just looked at me, looked at my article for a couple of minutes, looked me straight in the eyes and nodded,” she retold, disbelief still in her voice, “and that was that. That one nod clearly meant to everyone else in the room that he would publish my article. And when I shook his hand about to walk out he told me, and I quote, ‘this is one of the best articles I’ve seen in the last five years, but, sweetheart, you’re about to start a war’. Can you believe that, Gil?” she said, eyes shining. Gilbert was shaking his head, absolutely speechless at the incredible woman in front of him.  
“I mean, I could’ve gone without the sweetheart, but he told me, THE John Flinch of the Toronto Star told me that it’s one of the best articles he’s seen in years. I feel like I’m floating,” Anne continued excitedly, sighing dreamily beside him. And as gentle as Anne seemed at that moment, dreaming away beside him, Gilbert knew without a doubt that she was completely ready for whatever storm and war might come her way. And he would sure as hell stand with her through it.

They soon reached the door of his boarding house, where he knew Philip, Henry, George and Simon would be waiting for them with glee, surely ready to embarrass him completely.   
“Alright, I’m warning you, Anne, don’t listen to a thing any of them say about me, especially Simon, their main goal will be to utterly embarrass me,” Gilbert began as he opened the door, but he didn’t get further as four grinning men and two women practically sprang out of the door at them. He hadn’t expected Julie and Abigail to be there as well, but he should’ve guessed that they were just as eager to meet Anne.  
“Sorry Gilbert, you’ve been talking so insufferably about your Anne that we just had to meet her as soon as possible,” Julie directed at Gilbert, before the group descendent on the redhead, introducing themselves eagerly, asking her questions and teasing Gilbert in a confusing jumble of voices. She handled them all incredibly well, though, chatting right back at them just as eagerly and laughing at their jokes.  
“Ah, of course, you’re Simon, Gilbert told me to watch out for you – I’m expecting plenty of embarrassing tales!” she told the tall blond, who’d introduced himself firstcwith an air so theatrical that there was no doubt who he was.  
“Julie, so nice to finally meet you! I just want to hear everything about your goals as a doctor!”  
“Nice to meet you too, Philip, I hope you’re beating Gilbert in class, so his ego doesn’t grow too big!”  
“George, I just must tell you about the decorations of a soiree I’ve attended, I assure you it's every bit magical enough for any play you might design”  
“Abigail, I don’t think I’ve ever seen eyes quite so observant before, you look positively perceptive!”  
“How do you do, Henry? You must tell me once what persuaded you to pursue law. It is such a passionate field of work, isn’t it? So many possibilities for change. I thought of making it a career myself once, but teaching simply called to me too strongly to ignore”   
Safe to say, Anne won over the group easily. It wasn’t hard to see why Gilbert loved her so, with her passion, intellect and genuineness. And Anne enjoying the chatter thoroughly, thankful that Gilbert had found himself a family so varied, open and kind away from home. Julie was still a bit reserved towards Anne, finding her decision to potentially get married an error in judgement and a waste of intelligence. Try as she might, Anne couldn’t quite seem to break down her walls. But she was staying in Toronto for most of the spring break and Anne wasn’t one to give up easily.

The rest absolutely adored her within a couple of hours. Abigail loved her trousers and vowed to get herself a matching pair as soon as possible, having seen more and more girls at school showing up in their own pair. And since she was studying literature together with Simon, they could’ve easily spent the whole day talking about their shared passion.   
Philip, who was not quite as extroverted and extravagant as Simon, enjoying her intellect and hunger for knowledge, and was pleasantly surprised by the ease of which they could discuss political views and current topics.   
And even though George found her retelling of the soiree incredibly interesting, what he was truly fascinated about was her person and her life story. Gilbert hadn’t shared with them much more than the very basics of her childhood before and after coming to Green Gables, but from the unconscious crumps of information she threw in the conversation every once in a while, he became absolutely determined to know more. He could already see the extraordinary play taking shape.   
But as always Henry and Simon quickly stole the show, masters of taking centre stage. They quickly launched into several stories about drunk Gilbert or lovesick Gilbert or awkward Gilbert. Gilbert was just about ready to disappear into the sofa when they finished tea, as Anne was tearing up with laughter at the two men’s story of when they tricked Gilbert into thinking he had to put on a dress to be initiated into their boarding house.

“Yes yes, Gilbert is so funny. As much as I love hearing you two slowly making Anne regret her choice to court me, Anne has had a long day and needs to be back for dinner,” Gilbert said, standing up and shooting his two most exasperating friends a sharp look. Anne gave him a gentle smile and squeezed his hand in reassurance.  
"But we still need to celebrate the success of Anne’s article!” Henry said, all of them following the couple to the door.  
“I fear I would fall asleep sitting if we celebrated today, but I’ll be happy to come for dinner tomorrow evening,” Anne replied, giving Gilbert a quick questioning look.  
“That sounds like a plan,” Gilbert answered as the others gave their own quick mumbles of affirmation.  
And as the door closed behind them, a choir of voices shouted their own sincere ‘nice-to-meet-yous’. Anne heartily shouted and waved back, while Gilbert couldn't help but release a relieved breath outside.  
“Well, the worst should be over,” he commented, making Anne laugh.  
“Oh, I absolutely adore them all. And you know, those stories only make me love you more. It’s good to be reminded how human you are every once in a while,” Anne answered sincerely, squeezing in closer to his side. 

When they were once again let into the little blue house by Dr Oak, Gilbert wished he could stay with her there. Instead, he settled for a moment of allowed privacy in her room, the first they’d had since she’d arrived that morning. He didn’t waste many seconds before pressing her gently against the closed door, finding her familiar mouth with his. He knew they couldn’t bask in their privacy for too long, but he savoured their sweet kiss for as long as possible, before pulling away a little.  
“What a day, huh?” he asked, sharing a tender look with his sweetheart, caressing her cheek with his thumb. She breathed out in a quiet chuckle.  
“It feels like I’ve lived through two weeks just since yesterday,” she answered. But oh how it felt wonderful to be back in his arms. As much as she adored meeting his friends, and was looking forward to learning more about them, those few minutes of blissful time alone felt like coming home. A week together would be heaven. And with the knowledge that she would see him again come morning, she kissed him sweetly again before leading him to the door. 

Back at his boarding house, Gilbert sunk contently into the sofa, memories of her sweet lips replaying in his mind.  
“She’s absolutely extraordinary,” Henry commented simply. Simon nodded in agreement.  
“Somehow, she actually is as incredible of a woman as you’ve been saying,” Phillip followed up in half-shock. Gilbert rolled his eyes playfully at his friend.  
“She’s perfect for you Gilbert. I’m so glad that you’ve found each other,” Abigail said sincerely. The others agreed easily. They truly were happy for their friend, as much as they might tease him. And they let him bask in memories of his sweetheart a while longer, even Simon keeping any teasing comments to himself. He just squeezed his friend's shoulder to show his genuine happiness for him. And back at Dr Oak's the two women were chatting away comfortable, becoming quick friends. Indeed the events of that day could've filled up two weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anne will get closer to Gilbert's friends, get into shenanigans with them and accidentally join a suffragette meeting next time. Of course, there's gonna be lots of cute moments between Gilbert and Anne as well.
> 
> Keep telling me about yourselves in the comments love learning more about you guys.   
> Recommendations or suggestions are always welcome, of course!  
> Stay safe   
> xxx


End file.
